


Solidarity of Service

by featheredstag



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 15th and 16th Member of the Company, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Because they should live dammit, F/M, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm also not very good with tags, Modern Girls in Middle Earth, Seer Trope, Some burn faster than others, Still not good at tags, Viking Heritage, clearly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featheredstag/pseuds/featheredstag
Summary: Two near lifelong friends find themselves torn from our world and dropped into the reality of Middle Earth. To partake in the Quest for Erebor in ways they'd only talked about drunk and watching the movies. They're given the chance to change what others had written in stone, but what is the cost of changing what has yet to come?





	1. Chapter 1

There's a certain fear that comes with being the new girl in a school and Nichole wasn't immune to it. As far as first impressions go? She was short and not looking like she was going to be doing any new growing; a few more inches if she was lucky. With wide, pale green eyes and black hair lost behind a lack of effort for her hair's part (pony tails were perfectly respectable as a hair style, thank you very much) and glasses. She wasn't ugly, just kind of in the middle of the road. She certainly didn't have any sort of remarkable figure, in truth. While she had all the curves a girl wanted, but a little too stocky to be considered slender by society's standards.

This all added up quickly in the minds of those who thought themselves better; only worth a laugh.

Fifth grade wasn't anything precious or even very interesting. The only thing that interested her? Her books. They were the promise of escape and the depth of lore and study that held her much easier than math or science. Here, she could be courageous, heroic, do fantastic things. Her grades were decent, but nothing special. That pretty much summed it up, as far as Nicole was concerned. Nothing special.

It was after school and about a month in that she came across her first encounter. With a mind numbing original game of keep-away. Yes, everyone was taller but it did that mean that she couldn't kick out an ankle? Were she so inclined. However, it was the object being kept-away that had her near tears and desperate to snatch from them. Her book. The Hobbit. Her mother had left it to her in her will, a book she had hundreds of memories of being read from the worn and loved pages. She could even hear the voices her mother made up in order to make it more fun if she tried.

Nicole couldn't remember their names, but the taller one seemed to be their official leader. He sneered as he effortlessly caught the book from the air and laughed as he held it just beyond the reach of her fingers. 

No one saw the other figure coming until it was too late.

There was a shout and the book snatched from him by this new stranger. This followed by a loud crunching sound and a body hitting the ground.

The mystery girl that had laid him out with a devastating right jab stood near close to six feet. Her blonde hair was wild and braided along the sides in a way that reminded Nicole of vikings. Lips pulled back in a sneer as glacial blue eyes held the others and all but begged them to push it further. 

They did not.

Weak promises of retribution followed their wake as they took off and the book was gently handed back to Nicole. Shaking and still near tears, she had no choice but to be lead by the firm hand on her shoulder steering her towards a bench and sitting down when it was pressed upon. Clutching the book to her chest like a shield. The girl sat next to her and they sat there like that for a few moments. The strange girl looking over at the skin having split over her right middle knuckle. 

Ages seemed to pass before the girl spoke. "Read it to me?"

Nicole, too stunned to do otherwise, did just that. Later, Nicole would learn the girl's name was Rebecca, though she preferred Becca. Becca was strong and fierce and had a love for rugby and most things violent.

Against all odds, they became fast and fierce friends. 

Nicole always reading to her gigantic counterpart and Becca always looking out for the miniscule book worm. The Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, A Song of Ice and Fire, The Shannara books, Wheel of Time, and so many more, all of them that she herself loved. 

Nicole would go to Becca's tournaments and games. It seemed like the taller girl wanted nothing more than to be either a MMA Champion or a Rugby star. Becca, in return, would spend hours sitting or lying beside her new friend and listen to the tales from the books she so loved. Becca didn't always enjoy them, but for the most part she did.

Life moved on. They graduated high school and attended college together. After that? Well, real life forced miles between them, but between Skype and Face Time, they kept close contact. It lead them to plan a camping trip to end all camping trips. 

They would spend two weeks on Mount Hood. Of course, their vacation encompassed a month and the rest would be spent at the Timberline Lodge itself being spoiled rotten and treated like queens. They laughed as they planned, even vikings and book worms needed a good pampering every once in a while.

The day had come for their adventure to begin. 

At Nicole's father's old house, the Jeep pulled up. He'd passed away a few years prior and left her the house. It was small and quaint and perfect for her. The memories of her parents were held dear to Nicole as Becca did. While Rebecca had been close to her mother, her father was a different story. They only talked about some of the things she'd endured at her father's hands once. It was the first time Nic had ever seen her best friend cry. Still, Nicole's parents had taken in their daughter's strange friend in. 

Shaking off the memories as she watched Becca get out of the Jeep.

Nicole came running out of the house and all but jumped into her friend's capable arms. They'd not seen each other in person in about three years. They stood there like that for a good few minutes. Nicole's feet just kind of dangling a few inches off the ground before being set down. 

"It's great to see you, Bec." Nicole was teary eyed, but obviously happy. Becca only grinned and ruffled her friend's hair. 

"Missed you, Nic. Come on, been driving for fucking hours. You promised me drinking, movies and talking about boys." Becca laughed and grabbed her bag from the passenger side seat before they climbed the steps inside. 

They spent the next two days just slumming around the house, doing just that. Becca had had a romantic interest over the last few years, but then she'd caught him cheating on her. Nicole hugged her friend and mentioned what a bad idea it was to cheat on a woman who had a black belt and was basically a viking. That he sounded dumber than a box of hair and she was better off without him. Nicole had no such prospects, but was kind of a recluse so it wasn't all that surprising. Becca braided her hair and told her that men were stupid, pointless creatures. 

Nicole agreed.

The third day found the dawn and both girls locking down the house. A quick jog to the neighbors to let them know that they would be gone for about a month. Nicole's gear was stowed and secured they went out to the Jeep and both worked on a list of their supplies. A run to the store to get more provisions (one could not go camping without the fixings for s'mores) and packed them into the last container and locked it down into the back of the Jeep. The sun was still only working on it's ascent when both girls buckled themselves into the Jeep and took off.

Becca went over the plan as they drove. "So, we head over to Timberline Lodge, should be about 10 am, if the roads are clear. We check the trail integrity with them. From there, we head west and begin our epic adventure to the mountain." Winking at her small friend who laughed and nodded. The roads were well maintained, but narrow in spots.

Becca was a good driver, Nicole trusted her. It didn't stop her from refusing to look over at the cliff the road was carved into. The drop on the other side of the guard rails was enough to make her stomach clench. No, Nicole looked up at the mountain they drove on.

They took a hard blind turn and as they rounded a herd of deer jumped out from one side. Becca jerked the wheel to try to avoid them, just a little too hard in surprise. The guard rail should have stopped the Jeep, but it had been hit the night before and hadn't yet been repaired.

There's a sick feeling. Like when you're on a roller coaster and you've just crested the big rise and the coaster begins to drop. That sense of weightlessness. Nicole could have sworn they hung suspended for a long few breaths.

Becca's shout to hold on rang in her ears as the sudden crunch of impact jarred Nicole badly. Her hand on the dash to try to ward off anything, really. Pain barked up her wrist and shoulder before the dash board came rushing up to greet her. 

\- - - 

The black swam around her, rolling gently like the lapping waves of the ocean. It tugged her further and further down with the promise of release. Yet, there was a voice in the waves. Someone calling her name. Becca sounded so afraid. Which was utterly wrong, Becca wasn't afraid of anything. That wrongness brought Nicole back slowly. The memory of the road hastened it to a sudden jolt of awareness.

Light suddenly speared through her blissful dark. Everything was washed in painful white and Nicole heard the relieved huff of Becca. Her head ached and her ears were still ringing slightly. Her left arm hurt like hell. "Fuck me, Nic. You can't scare me like that." 

Eventually, the light stopped being a damn weapon and Nicole looked around them. First, her eyes settling on a blurry Becca. Bruised, cuts along her face and arms and dried blood still smearing her mouth and across her cheek where it'd been wiped away. Nicole then looked to her own self. Much the same and a trembling heat in her left wrist that caused her to gasp as light pulsed behind her eyes in pain when she moved it. No grinding sounds, though. So, that was good, right?

"You must have grabbed the dash to keep your head from hitting, not that it helped. Seat belt worked for shit. Nope, don't try to get up yet. You keep down, god dammit. Not until I check your head." There were bags around them, pulled from what was left from the Jeep. Becca then proceeded to check for concussion, broken vital things and Nicole couldn't really keep track of what.

"How long..?" Her throat was dry and Becca handed over a canteen that Nicole drank from gratefully.

"Not sure, I woke up same as you. Looks like we both ate the dash some. Still, nothing broken. Could have been worse. Jeep looks like a fucking kid's mangled toy truck. Managed to get all this out and get us to a clear spot." Becca said as she sat down beside Nicole and leaned back on her hands. Both were exhausted with stress and worry and injuries.

There was something...wrong, though. Nicole blinked and looked around them. The trees and the cliff the Jeep had managed it's way down. "I must have hit my head harder than I thought. Shouldn't there be a...mountain? Behind us? We were driving a mountain road, right? Maybe Mount Hood is hidden by the tree line?" There was a sick drop of lead into her stomach as the observations prickled at something she couldn't hold onto.

Becca looked back over at the tree and then looked around them. Really looked for the first time. "The fuck?" Pushing herself up to her feet and taking a few steps forward before priorities won over. She shook her head stubbornly, "Doesn't matter right now. I'll set up the tent and get some firewood. You just relax and keep your arm still."

It was sound logic. Adrenaline could mask pain and injuries. The thought of drifting off to sleep only to never wake up was a frightening one. "Becca? Don't go too far and don't take long, okay?"

Hours passed them by and Becca did a quick check over, peppering questions and checking pupils and the like. Rugby teaches you about head injuries, eventually. Becca quickly wrapped Nicole's wrist tightly, a nasty sprain, and they sat down on the sleeping bag they'd rolled out from one of the packs. Just to enjoy the fire and remind each other the other was close. 

Nicole refused to listen to Becca apologize for the crash. Grabbing her friend, as best she could with one arm, and pulling Becca against her. "Hey, none of that. It's not anyone's fault, okay?" Becca only nodded before resting her chin on Nicole's head.

Neither got much sleep that night, but it did manage to claim them at some point. Not that it was very restful. The next morning came entirely too soon. With entirely too much birdsong for either of the females' tastes at that time.

\- - - 

"Okay, well. This is what can be salvaged. A compass, a SteriPEN, two water bottles, flashlight, rain gear and our cold weather gear, the food containers made it, one tent, two sleeping bags and your rock climbing gear." They gathered everything they had together and looked over it for a few moments.

"Works." Becca, a proverbial master wordsmith. They began packing up their bags with the supplies and shouldering them. Nicole started to protest Becca's bag holding more supplies, but look from Becca silenced the protest. What they couldn't take or what was ruined was left with the remains of the Jeep for now. 

They walked through the rather dense forest for a while before the treeline broke and they were left standing there looking baffled and afraid. "Uh, Bec? This look right?" Nicole broke the silence first.

"No. The trees are wrong. There should be pines. The land is wrong. There should be a fucking mountain behind us." Becca sounded...scared? Nicole looked at her friend with disbelief. It didn't change the pale, desperate look to her and that shook Nicole more than anything had yet. 

"Doesn't matter, we have to find something, someone. We're...we're supposed to be gone for a month, Bec. No one will come looking for us until past that." Wasn't that just a cold realization? 

"I know. Alright. We walk and try to find a ranger station, maybe. Nic, how are you feeling?"

Nicole took a moment to assess herself in order to answer that. "I'm alright. I am. A little scared, but anything crosses us and you can go all viking shieldmaiden?" It was a weak smile on her lips, but it counted.

Becca only chuckled softly and started walking forward. 

They would be alright. They had to be. They would find park rangers and radio for some help. They would get home and spend the next month rewatching Game of Thrones on her big screen and order out for food every night. 

Never. Camping. Again.

\- - - 

It felt like they'd been walking for days, when in reality the sun was only just beginning to set. They could hear a river and kept walking towards it. That was their goal. There was a bit of woods to their right, though sparse. It got thicker further in.

Once there, they filled their water bottles and used the SteriPEN just in case. Splashing water on their faces to clean off the last of the blood from the crash. Neither said anything about the fauna and the flora being...different. True, neither of them were outdoor experts, but they knew they weren't where they should be. It was too frightening to consider. 

Priorities. 

Nicole opened her mouth as Becca reshouldered her pack when they heard heavy feet in the foliage. Her teeth clacked with how hard she shut her her mouth and they both turned towards the sound. Becca dropped her pack with a heavy 'thump'. She stood in a strange stance, knees bent and hands gripped into fists. One clutched around her climbing axe.

Ready to fight.

The figure that came around the few trees had both women blinking in confusion.

It was a man, without a doubt. Bald and bearded and looking like some kind of crazy mountain man. Great, the first person they find is a nutter. He wore thick furs around his shoulders and leather and mail and a cloak over all of it. He looked up and saw them and instantly two of the biggest axes Nicole had ever seen were in his hands. 

Great. Awesome. 

Moments ticked by and no one moved. "M-maybe a LARP event?" Becca shook her head once and muttered something about the axes looking real. "Uh, hi? Look, we need help. Our Jeep crashed a few miles back and we're lost with limited supplies. Could you tell us where the closest ranger station is? Or...or maybe the next town and closest phone?" 

The man kept his eyes on Becca but glanced quickly at Nicole. There was something familiar about him, but Nicole couldn't place it. It was a bit maddening. Apparently, he decided being better armed put him at a higher vantage point against two women and trudged forward.

Becca took a few steps forward, eyeing those axes he held in his hands.

He was short. Like, only a few inches taller than Nicole kind of short. He was trying to put himself between herself and Becca and a quick few steps from the tall woman put an end to that. 

"You stay the fuck away from her." Becca's voice would have chilled the dead. Her climbing axe pointed at him still.

"Why's a dwarrowdam travelin' with the likes of ye?" His voice was like gravel and accented. Bristling with anger and something else. Dwarrowdam? He...wait. That was a Tolkein word.

"Uh...I'm n...I'm not a dam?" She would have laughed had she not been scared enough to stay behind Becca. Becca turned her head just enough to hear what Nicole had said, eyes never leaving the figure. "Uh, dam, a female dwarf." Nicole said softly. Why would he think her a dwarf at all? They're females had beards and she didn't (thank goodness).

Then it clicked.

Bald? Check. Tattoos on his head? Check (now that he was closer and they could see him better). Axes? Grasper and Keeper. Check.

There was even a chunk of right ear missing. Both came to awareness at the same time.

"I've read about people like this, Nic. They take this kind of shit way too far. Come on, we're leaving." Becca grabbed her pack, eyes staying on the man before putting a hand on Nicole's shoulder and gently shoving to get her friend moving. 

That brought a growl out of their new arrival.

"Say tha word, lassie, and I'll end this scum and see ye back ta home." He held those axes like someone who really knew how to use them. He was terrifying. Nicole put a hand over Becca's on her shoulder and turned to face him regardless.

"She didn't take me and I'm not a dam. She's my friend. We're really lost. Look, I don't want to mess up your game or anything, but no one is around. Couldn't you break character for a moment and help us? I hurt my head and I need to get to a doctor." She would try to reason with him. It didn't stop the sick feeling rolling in her stomach.

"Dunno what yer talkin', lassie. Seems right ye hit yer head. Yer about two miles from Hobbiton, might be they've a healer there. M'headed tha' way." That settled it, for him. He slung the axes back into their...well, Nicole didn't know what you called a sheath for an axe, and walked to the river and did as they had. Only he filled a skein. 

Becca took a few steps away from the man and spoke low, "Nic, I don't fucking like this. Bunch of god damned weirdos meeting in the woods. Carrying real fucking axes." Becca looked at Nicole, trying to relay her fear. 

"Bec, we don't have much of a choice. A day and a half and he's the first person we've found. Maybe Hobbiton is some kind of camp? Let them play their game, I don't care. I think I read that they have to have a place out of bounds of the game? We just need to get one of them there or talk to whoever is running it and get some help." Becca mulled over this before nodding her head once. She may not like it, but it was sound thinking.

"Lead on, but I'm watching you." Becca all but snarled. Dwalin, because who else could he be dressed as, faced off with Becca for a few seconds as he straightened and they began walking. Becca and Nicole kept hold of each other's hands and true to her word, Becca kept Dwalin in her sights at all times. It was easy since he seemed to be doing the same in return.

The walk was tense and draining and when the forest's edges finally fell back completely, they saw a road. Sort of. It was packed dirt and lead south by the looks of the last bits of setting sun. Following it until they crested a rise and Becca and Nicole were brought up short.

Hobbiton. 

Not a shabby LARP camp. No. They may as well be standing in New Zealand during a shoot for how real everything looked. "Hey, Nic. I'm not..." Becca started but couldn't manage to continue. Nicole could feel the weight of her stomach leaping up into her throat as she watched a figure come out of one of the smials (because that's exactly what they were) to greet another figure carrying a lantern. A tiny figure with bare, large, hairy feet.

"This way, lassies. Lookin' fer a door-"

"With a mark?" Nicole finished for him breathlessly. 

He shored up and looked at her hard for a few, long moments. "Aye. Might be he knows a healer. Was told there'd be food." And then he was walking again. Becca and Nicole looked at each other before slowly following after. 

Bag End, because this wasn't strange enough, was easily found at the top of the hill. And there was a mark on the door. Dwalin walked up and glanced back at his two shadows before pulling the cord for the bell. After a few moments the door opened and that sick feeling returned to Nicole. 

"Dwalin, at yer service."

The Hobbit blinked and looked a bit startled before closing his robe and tying it. "Bilbo Baggins, at y- is...is she alright?"

"Look, Becca, s'Bilbo..." 

And then everything went black. Again.


	2. Well, Shit...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter twelve dwarves and a wizard.

"Shit." 

Becca grabbed hold of Nicole's shoulders and crouched as her friend feinted into her arms. It was nothing for her to lift her and her pack up bridal style. She did catch the angry scowl still on Dwalin's face. She chose to ignore him for now. Looking at Bilbo pointedly and, had her friend not been unconscious, would have laughed at seeing the very second the little man, and Christ he was small, remembered his courtesies.

"Oh! My, yes please. Inside, inside. Yes, to your left and ah. M-maybe the couch there? I'll just...put on some tea. Ah, hello." 

Becca had only eyes for Nicole at the moment. Shifting the straps from around Nicole's shoulders and arms before laying her friend across the small couch. Shrugging out of her own pack before forcing closed eyes open and doing a quick check to make sure it was shock that had caused her friend to keel over. Becca didn't even know what she would do if it was something more insidious.

Head wounds could be tricky things, after all.

A long sigh escaped her when Nicole started to rouse. "Becca?" Nicole reached out with her good arm and gently grabbed Becca's shirt and pulled her close. Barely whispering. Becca leaned in willingly, still concerned. "Becca, there's a dwarf glaring at us...I think it's Dwalin. I...I really think it's Dwalin. And...did I see...?" Becca only nodded her head once before looking over her shoulder at the dwarf mentioned.

His arms were crossed over his chest and he didn't look pleased. The look she shot him promised that she wasn't far off his own mark before turning back to her friend. "Just...try to relax. Bilbo, uh...he said he was bringing tea." 

Becca just couldn't wrap her head around this. She'd been willfully ignoring things since she had come to in the Jeep and drug her friend out of the mangled mess with a silent prayer to whoever was listening that they weren't worse off for it. Still, you couldn't argue with what was happening right in front of you. 

Just then, Bilbo came out with a tea tray and set it down beside them before taking a few steps back. Becca could feel him looking at the both of them. Helping Nicole sit up to take the tea and Becca gave a nod to Bilbo in thanks. "Thank you, uh...Mr. Baggins. My name is Nicole Marshall and this is Rebecca Haugen." 

"Ah, yes, of course. Bilbo Baggins, as your please." Becca looked over to the merry fire in the hearth and then looked around. Bilbo waved off the thanks and then remembered he had another guest. One that had left them and was sitting down to eat Bilbo's own dinner. Nicole snorted softly and hid her smile into the cup at the aggravated look on the Hobbit's face. When the door's bell sounded again, the Hobbit was just standing there until Dwalin prompted him, "That'll be the door."

Nicole's eyes closed. "Balin."

Becca turned to Nicole and grabbing up her hand gently. "Nic, you can't really think that...this...? It's just...it's too much. Shit like this doesn't happen. Least, not unless it's one of those terrible kid movies with bad CGI." 

Fingers clutched gently around the tea cup and her friend's hand and Nicole turned to face her a bit more fully. "I...really think that it might be. Can't argue with facts, I suppose. We...we should try to talk to Gandalf? God, I feel stupid saying that. He's a Maiar, he should know something? About this? Maybe? I just...want to go home." Becca leaned into her friend and pulled her into a protective hug, mindful of her injured arm.

"Okay...." Becca took a breath and settled her nerves some. "Okay. So, we talk to the wizard. In the meantime, we just avoid the dwarves. I'll go get us some food. Always kind of felt bad for the little guy about this, but...guess I get to join the looters." Becca sat back some on the couch and let out a sigh as she stood turning and looking at the archway beam with a frown. "This place is too god damn small for me. I feel like a fucking giant."

"That's cause you are a giant." Sounded gently behind her. Becca only gave her a wry look before crouching through doorways to try to find their reluctant host. It was just in time to see Dwalin and Balin crack their foreheads together in greeting. The sound make even Becca grimace softly before looking at the lost Hobbit.

"Mr. Baggins." He turned to face the woman who tried his best to look pleasant. "I don't suppose we could trouble you for something to eat?" Pausing to glance at the smaller white haired dwarf who was looking at her critically. He had a kind face and gentle eyes but only a fool would underestimate him. How he was the big one's brother, Becca had no idea. "I hate to put you out..."

Bilbo looked a little helpless but at her last comment he shored himself up with a straightening of his little robe. "Nonsense. No self respecting Baggins would turn away two young ladies in need. You are my guests." Then he leaned in and added lower, "It's the other two I'm not so certain about." Sniffing a bit snootily but causing Becca to chuckle softly as he headed over towards the pantry and managing in before the two brothers could. 

He was walking slowly back with a few plates of chicken and some scones, eyes on the two dwarrow already in his pantry and quickly handing both over to Becca with a forced smile. He then took a breath and started in on the dwarves. "It's not that I don't like visitors...I like visitors as much as the next...Hobbit..." Becca only turned and made her way back into the room she'd been initially shown to with the plates and sat beside Nicole and began divying up the food. She'd nearly been pelted with blue cheese in passing.

Both were hungry and quickly laid waste to the food. Nicole moaning softly at the cold roast chicken that was perfectly seasoned. The door sounded again and both of the women stopped chewing and glanced to the other. Becca closed her eyes slowly and lowered the scone back to her plate before washing what she had down with some of the tea. "Nic...no."

"Becca!" Nicole kept her voice down to a hiss, "If...if we don't then...then they die. You cried, I saw it. Actual tears down your cheeks. Besides, we promised each other." 

Becca let her head fall back. "Nic, that was three years ago and we were drunk." But the shorter woman pulled herself up to all like, three inches of height and gave Becca a look.

Nicole might tease her about being intimidating, but when Becca got something in her head the woman was like a damn bloodhound on a scent. She'd never stop. Becca saw the determined set of jaw and hard green eyes. "I'm going, and I'm going to get into all sorts of trouble and you're just going to have to go to make sure I don't end up as Warg chow or...or...sauteed with rosemary and squirrel shit."

Becca nearly choked on laughter at hearing her sweet, small friend swear. It was always so god damned adorable to her.

It was just then that they heard the bell again and then poor Bilbo following. "There's nobody home! Go away and bother somebody else! There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is! I-if-if this is some....clot head's idea of a joke? Ha ha! Then I can only say that it is in very...poor...taste." And the echoing groans of eight dwarves falling in through the doorway. 

Becca groaned herself as Nichole got up and moved towards the door and moved after the retreating form of her friend. Setting the plate and cup aside as she rose and found herself nose to nose with Dwalin. Balin not too far off. Neither looked pleased. She looked between them and found Becca being guided away by who could only be Fili and Kili, looking back at Nicole with confusion. 

Becca looked back to Dwalin and realized that he'd done as he'd promised. He'd gotten between them.

The burly asshat only smirked at her. 

Becca's expression turned hard. "Move." Her voice barely a whisper but held all the venom she could muster. Remembering Nic explaining how stupidly protective they were with their women. Moving to push past them only to feel a hand on her shoulder to push her back. 

That was it.

It was a simple move, really. Grabbing the arm pushing her, turning so they were side by side and drawing the solid arm back. Using it as a leverage point with her hand on the back of his shoulder to force the dwarf to bow forward. Smooth and well practiced shoulder lock. "Do. Not. Touch. Me." She wrenched and found herself surprised when there was no sound of his shoulder dislocating. It should have.

The big dwarf was surprised, but recovered with a growl. His arm and shoulder flexing under Becca's hands and beginning to straighten through sheer strength. Still, leverage was a bitch and Becca was no weakling herself.

"NO!" Becca was suddenly tackled by her friend and stood between her and a swearing Dwalin. Nicole had wrapped her arms around her torso, leaving Becca to just glare at the burly dwarf who was being held back by his brother's hand on his arm. Not enough to keep him from pushing forward, but it proved that Balin had a strong sway over his little brother. "Just, we get through dinner. Okay?" Becca glanced down at Nicole's pleading eyes and sighed, relaxing and nodding her head once.

Kili was grinning at them, "That was brilliant!" Only to get cuffed in the back of the head by his brother gently and scolded for letting the girl get out of his grip. Nicole was looking up at her and Becca nodded again and relaxed. A sigh from the shorter girl who turned to face the growing crowd, "I'm not a dwarrowdam. I'm really not, no beard, right? I'm just short. She didn't kidnap me...she's my best friend and while I appreciate everyone trying to come to my defense, it isn't needed." 

"Quite right, my dear."

They had had a hell of an audience by this point. Gandalf hunched a bit to look at the two women, smiling warmly but there was curiosity found dancing in his eyes. "Yes, yes. Everyone back to it, I think I need to have a word with these two lovely ladies. Oh yes? Bilbo? Lovely, lovely." Bilbo was already beginning to chase after the dwarves who were moving to empty his pantry en force. It was quite obvious that he was torn between protecting his home and telling off the wizard.

Gandalf straightened as he moved further into the room and looked at the pair of them. Nicole was wide eyed and Becca was still fuming lightly a bit about Dwalin. "Interesting and very curious." He hummed to himself.

"Gandalf! M-maybe you could help us? We're...uh...lost?" Nicole nearly squeaked out and Becca put a calming hand on her shoulder. Just looking at the Istari as Nicole continued. It was better this way, Nicole was better at words than she was. "Quite a bit lost, yes. We had an accident and we're...not supposed to be here." 

"Mmm, perhaps and perhaps not." Gandalf said calmly as he looked between them. Becca couldn't help the chuckle from her lips at every time Nicole had said that Gandalf was a trickster with words - she was certainly on point.

"But this? All of this? It's a story, in a book. I've read it countless times, we both have. We know how it ends." Nicole looked down at her feet, it was Becca who noticed an eyebrow raising from the old man. "A seer, then. And her body guard. Though, I must caution you. Too much knowledge shared is never a good thing.

"You both have good hearts, that much is clear and these dwarves have a noble quest ahead of them. I do not know why the Valar have put you on this path, but it's certainly clear to me that they have. A story, you say? So very strange. Still. Should I speak for you, would you entertain joining the Company?" Gandalf didn't always mince words, apparently. 

Becca looked down to the eyes of her friend and gave a small smile. "You lead, Nic, I follow." Nicole's smile could have lit the darkest of rooms and hearts before nodding to Gandalf who smiled, looking pleased.

"Excellent. Now, as for how much you know? We can discuss the details later. I trust you understand that a vague seer is more successful than one who gives everything away? As for you, well. Best we only have one seer, hmm?" Becca smirked softly and nodded her head once. 

"Yes, Bec, try not to floor us with your babbling, it's unseemly." Nicole's cheeky comment was rewarded with a tweak of her ear that got a squeal of mock protest. Gandalf was already turning back to the chaos that had been erupting behind them.

"Have fun channeling your inner Galadriel." Becca leaned down to whisper to her friend with a smirk. 

He gestured for the two to join the merriment since the table had been weighed down with the contents of Bilbo's larder. Seeing the wizard make such a gesture as his hands moved to their shoulders to encourage them ahead seemed to set the dwarves at ease. Becca steered through the crowd of dwarves and managed to find a spot for them near Balin. Who smiled at them and winked. "Good move there, lassie." 

Becca gave a light grin as she sat across from the burly dwarf who glanced at his brother before letting out a sigh. "Aye, twas." He conceded and Becca bowed her head graciously to him. That seemed to settle any tension as food began to fly.

Literally.

Nicole looked like she had been given all her Christmases at once as she watched and listened. Fili came walking across the table itself offering ale and both their hands shot up to claim one. It seemed that the dwarves had no issue with them sharing a table and aside from curious looks? Everything was fine.

This was fine.

She didn't relax completely, but she'd be damned if the merry gathering made it difficult for her to hold onto her aggression and suspicion. Say what you will, but dwarves knew how to have a good time.

Becca couldn't help but laugh as Gandalf's plate of tomatoes went flying when he was jerked in surprise by a bit of chicken bouncing off of them. And Dwalin pouring a mug of ale into Oin's ear trumpet. Then someone was annoucning a count of three and Kili gave the command for up.

Nicole and Becca nodded to each other just before the silence descended in wake of drinking. They tilted their own mugs up and Becca slammed hers down first among the group. It got her an appraising look by Dwalin as Nori belched a bit. Only to be floored when shy little Ori belted one out that near shook the table. Nicole glanced up at Becca before her own belch sounded. Becca's head fell back as she laughed at the blush that flushed her cheeks at the cheers.

"Always did fancy a lass who could hold her drink." It was Bofur that gave Becca and Nicole a rather impish wink and a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows. Becca scowled without much conviction and Nicole blushed into her mug of ale. 

Becca managed to get down a bit of ham and a biscuit and made sure that Nicole had more as well before things began to wind down. Dwarves dispersed and took up their pipes and refilled everyone's tankards. Nicole looked up at Becca who smirked softly and they shifted back some to stay well out of the way. 

They could already hear Bilbo going on about the state of his poor smial. Becca watched Ori stand and look at his empty plate before looking around and spotting their host and walking over. "Scuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?"

"Here you go, Ori, give it to me." Fili them whipped the plate across the room to his waiting brother who caught it one handed before sending it sailing through the air again. Another plate and then a bowl followed. Quick hands and feet and both women watched with barely contained delight as Dori, Bofur, Gloin and Oin began stomping out a rhythm with their feet. Using the cutlery to add to it. Bombur adding his fists on the table to the beat.

"And could you not do that!? You'll blunt them!"

"Ooo, here that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives!" Bofur winked to Nicole again as the dwarves moved in tandem to put themselves in the best positions to help with a fast clean up.

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks!  
Smash the bottles and burn the corks!  
Chip the glasses and crack the plates!  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!  
Cut the cloth, tread on the fat!  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor!  
Splash the wine on every door!  
Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl!  
Pound them up with a thumping pole!  
When you're finished, if they are whole!  
Send them down the hall to roll!  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"

Bilbo turned to see the expected devastation of his kitchen, only to find everything neatly stacked and clean. Becca put her arm Nicole's shoulder and chuckled softly. Nicole was laughing and holding onto her friend with delight.

Of course, silence was left in the wake of three loud knocks. Like a breath being drawn before the plunge.

"He is here."

Well, shit.


	3. Oakenshield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can be such a majestic idiot. Enter Thorin and all the events within Bilbo's Smial.

The door opened to reveal none other than Thorin Oakenshield. Nicole stared from her vantage point a little further into the smial. He was taller than she was, but only by a few inches. Stupid short genes. He was handsome, regal, it made her breath hitch just slightly. Black hair with white streaks and a close cropped beard. Frowning softly, knowing why he kept it so shorn. The Braids of Durin's Line fell from either sides of his head as he looked in and up to smile somewhat.

"Gandalf."

He stepped into the smial and reached up to the clasp on his cloak. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. I'd have not found it all but for the mark on the door." He removed the cloak and gave a warm smile to his nephews before turning to regard the wizard and...

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!" Bilbo went to look at his door but Gandalf was quickly closing it.

"There is a mark on the door, I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins. Allow me to introduce the leader of our Company - Thorin Oakenshield." Thorin then handed the cloak off to Kili. Eyes trained on the smaller creature.

"So, this is the Hobbit."

Becca's hands tightened on Nicole's shoulders in gentle warning. Even as the dwarf King-in-Exile continued. She'd heard her friend growl enough times during this. "Tell me, Mister Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Already moving to circle the Hobbit like a wolf would a rabbit.

"Pardon me?" Bilbo turned his head to the dwarf, curious to the intent and the tone.

"Axe or sword? What is your weapon of choice?" Thorin crossed again to stand in front of the smaller creature and folded his hands across his chest. Majestic jerk. Becca always hated how he'd treated Bilbo at the beginning of the Quest.

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know. But I fail to see why that's relevant." Bilbo seemed to try to match the calm poise of the dwarf before him but failed. Leaving Thorin to smirk as he looked back. Nicole pushed off Becca's hands and ignored the resigned sigh from the taller woman. She pushed past Dwalin and Dori as they focused on Thorin.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Unfolding his arms to turn back to his Company only to find himself standing face to face with a woman. A very short, very angry woman.

His eyes widened just a bit and seemed to take a moment to take her in. She refused to blush as he looked at her strange (to him, likely) clothes before looking back up at her eyes. "Dwarrow have more manners than to insult a host in his own home."

Becca moved forward, but only to have Dwalin block the move with a glance up at her. "Oh, I'm not doing this to protect her." Becca said with a smirk before gesturing at the dwarf in question's direction with her chin. Thorin straightened at the presence of two Daughters of Man before looking to Gandalf and then back to Nicole.

"And what would you know about Dwarrow, woman?" His voice was cold and Nicole refused to shrink from the hard look in his eyes.

He may be handsome, but he certainly knew how to ruin that by talking. "More than most. Enough to know that you do yourself no honor with your words." 

"And this is Nicole Marshall and Rebecca Haugen. Lady Marshall is a rather accomplished seer and Miss Haugen is her protector. Dwalin was fortunate enough to come across them and escort them here." The titles given with purpose to the gathered Company. Gandalf said with a smile. Diffusing the situation neatly, "I was pleasantly surprised when Lady Marshall offered her unique skills at farseeing to myself and for you." Thorin looked at Nicole closely before turning his gaze to Becca.

"And you?"

"Put a weapon in my hands and I'll see the job done." Becca said as she leaned a shoulder against the wall. "And Nic may be a seer, but she's got a nasty right jab." Smirking softly as she looked down at the now blushing Nicole. Who grumbled something about it being only the once.

Thorin paused at the words and regarded the women for a moment. Nicole got the distinct feeling Becca was being sized up. A quick, single nod from Dwalin seemed to sort Thorin out who turned his eyes back to her.

"Prove your sight, then, seer." He folded his arms across his expansive chest and smirked at her. Nicole glanced at Gandalf for a moment before her eyes turned to Becca and then finally falling back on the sapphire gaze of Thorin Oakenshield. Some things the movie nor the book seemed to get right was how small the dwarf could make someone feel with that gaze. Not that she needed any help in that department.

Insufferable, arrogant, majestic twit.

Fine, two could play at this game. If he didn't believe her then she'd just show him.

"Past or future?" She straightened her spine and forced herself to meet his gaze head on. Her head tilting back just a bit. Everyone gathered seemed to still as Thorin looked to the wizard and then back to her.

Gandalf only smiled gently. "Lady Marshall, why not offer up some insight to the Company? Perhaps something that could not be known by anyone other than a Seer?" Nicole paused for a moment and considered as she looked to the Company behind him. Glancing back to Thorin a moment as a memory plucked itself from her mind.

"Kili and Fili." She turned and almost chuckled at the alarmed look on Kili's face as he clutched his uncle's cloak to himself a bit closer. Fili even took a step forward with a frown on his face. Honestly, both were roguishly handsome. Why couldn't men from her world look like this? Well, she supposed some did, but it just wasn't the same. Nicole held a hand up to try to reassure the now nervous Kili.

"You both carry with you a token. A stone. Etched by loving hands and given with the price of a promise that you would return." Both brothers' eyes went wide as they looked to each other as if to ask if either had given up the secret stone. Then back to Nicole.

"Each one of the Company." Thorin didn't seem impressed and Nicole huffed. The books weren't very detailed with the rest of the Company, so a sprinkle of both and a prayer it was. 

"Very well. Understand that I will know more of some than others."

"Thorin, is this really necessary?" Gandalf cut in only to see the King-in-Exile lift a hand to stave him off. Nicole smiled to Gandalf and nodded her head to assure the wizard.

Nicole turned to face the gathered company, looking at each one as she addressed them.

"Dwalin wore a mohawk in the Battle of Azanulbizar. Your axes are Grasper and Keeper. 'This one may grasp your soul, but this one keeps it.' 

Balin would prefer that you stay in Ered Luin than attempt this quest. You've all worked so hard to make a place for yourselves in the Blue Mountains and that it is worthy of your people. 

Gloin carries a locket with pictures of his wife and his son, Gimli. I can't imagine how you convinced him to stay behind.

Oin is your healer, quite deaf and even with his hearing trumpet leaves him mishearing things said to him. I've always wondered if it's selective. And makes sure all of you avoid getting sick with his bedside manner and stinky Oin-tments.

I've given you something for Fili and Kili already. However, Fili fights with two swords to favor his father's style. Kili a bow, not a typical dwarrow choice but one he's taken to honor his Uncle.

Bofur is a miner and a toy maker. Some say he has the strongest Stone Sense of the group and a friendlier dwarrow you'll not meet.

Bifur. The axe at Azanulbizar didn't kill him, but now he can only communicate in Khuzdul and Iglishmek. He understands Westron just fine, however.

Bombur is your cook, and an exceptional one at that. He has found his One and with her has the most pebbles in all of the Blue Mountains. That ladle may not be a conventional weapon, but it will serve you just fine.

Dori is the eldest of the Ri Brothers and guards over youngest Ori like a mother hen. Dori is also the strongest of the Company, while also being the most proper. Also, I think a tailor, but I'm not certain on that one.

Ori, sweetest of scribes and most gifted artist. The book he clutches is going to be the story of the Company. He's already begun to write.

Nori. I must admit you're one of my favorites. Light fingers and a lighter step. Only a fool would underestimate you. You dislike the title Thief and prefer Treasure Hunter. Mostly because it allows others to continue to underestimate you.

Gandalf," she turned to look at the surprised wizard, "You are part of the Company, you know. Known as The Grey, The Wanderer, The Pilgrim, Mithrandir, Tharkun and so many other names. Chosen of Manwe.

Bilbo Baggins." At this Thorin glanced to the Hobbit, surprised she would include him. "Your mother was Belladonna Took and father was Bungo Baggins. Your mother was quite the adventurer. 

That leaves you. Thorin, son of Thrain, Son of Thror, named Oakenshield. You are a good leader of your people, a good king. You would gladly lay down your life if it meant that they could prosper. You dislike Men, hate Elves and keep your beard short to honor the memory of the fallen of Erebor and Anazulbizar."

You could have heard a pin fall as she finally ended her 'seeing'. Even Bilbo looked a bit alarmed and not quite able to look directly at Nicole. Thorin had no such issues. He stared at her, eyes a bit wide before he glanced over at Balin who was stroking his beard in thought.

It was Bifur that came forward suddenly and grabbed hold of Nicole's hands. His words were gutteral and choppy and it was Bofur who stepped forward with a sad smile. "He wants ta know iffin he dies with tha' axe in his noggin'."

Nicole smiled to Bofur before looking back to Bifur. "No." She reached up and hesitated, her hand hovering in the air before she took a strand of wild hair and carefully shifted it aside the axe in his head. "You'll be free of it long before you leave this world."

Bifur lowered his head and squeezed her hand before returning to Bofur with a smile on his face. Nicole nodded to Bofur before turning back to Thorin. "Becca and I will sign the contract now, if you allow it. We know where it is you go and what you mean to do. We've already agreed to pledge ourselves." 

Becca moved forward and put a hand on Dwalin's fur covered shoulder and leaned down to whisper. He nodded his head once and signed something to Thorin in Iglishmek. Thorin only nodded, moved past them and into the dining room where ale and stew awaited him. Gandalf passed by and put a hand on Nicole's shoulder and squeezed gently before continuing, leaving both women in the entrance way. Bilbo gave one look back at them before following to make sure his newest guest had what he wished. Putting half a loaf of bread beside the plate.

"You're such a fucking nerd." 

Nicole actually laughed at Becca's words. Her friend was smiling and carefully steered Nicole to one of the chairs a room away. They would still be able to hear the Company. 

"I told him that using your 'sight' made you tired and that I would sit you down and feed you a tea." Nicole was grateful for her friend's thoughtful move. Sitting down and rubbing her face. 

"Becca, they're so...real? They look similar to the movies but not really. Even Gandalf, even Bilbo." Nicole said with a sigh. She grinned at Becca muttering something about them being assholes. "But cute assholes. God, I didn't think Thorin would be so...overwhelming." Becca snorted softly and Nicole corrected, "They kind of all are. I suppose we should start considering our options. Some things have to happen..."

"I'm no good at this kind of shit, Nic. I meant it. You lead, I follow. I loved the stories, but they were always your passion. We both loved the movies, but I swear you knew more about what was going on than even Jackson. Lady Marshall." The bigger woman sprawled across the floor and grinned up at her. "I'm not calling you that, you know."

They stayed like that for a quiet moment before the shouting started. Both girls picked themselves back up and slowly moved down the hall. The bellowing of "Shazara!" startled Nicole so badly a rather undignified squeak sounded as she put a hand to her chest.

After a moment, they continued and Becca leaned up beside the entrance to the now empty larder. Arms folding over her chest. Nicole stood beside her, leaned up against her friend's side, head resting on the big woman's arm.

"If we have read these signs, do you think others would have not read them too? Rumors have begun to spread the dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look East to the Mountain assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back, while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor!? Du bekar! Du bekar!" Nicole smiled at the cheers, but Balin was no fool.

"You forget the gate is sealed. There is no way into the Mountain." It sobered the faces of the gathered quickly.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Nicole had looked at Gandalf before he spoke and still couldn't see where he pulled the key from. Becca fought back a grin behind her, Nicole just knew it was there, though. Elbowing her in the gut gently in reprimand.

"How came you by this?" Thorin sounded so lost. It broke Nicole's heart

"It was given to me by your father. By Thrain. For safe keeping. Tis yours now." Handing the key over to Thorin who held it reverently.

"If there is a key, there must be a door." Fili had eyes only for Thorin for this gentle hope of their Quest.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls." His pipe end used to gesture to the Khuzdul mark on the mountain's image on the map. Nicole could see all of it in her mind's eye.

"There's another way in," Kili put a hand on his brother's shoulder and smiled. Hope was beginning to return to their number. Smiles gently touching once sorrowful features.

"Well, if we can find it but Dwarf Doors are invisible when closed," Gandalf gave an audible sigh as he looked across the Company, "The answer lies, hidden, somewhere in this map but I do not have the skill to find it. But. There are others in Middle Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage." He turned to look at Bilbo, as he said it. "But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar!" Ori, Nicole smiled gently as the youngest three of the Company all seemed enthralled with the idea of speaking the obvious, though she said nothing of it. 

"Hmph! And a good one, too!" Poor Bilbo. "An expert I'd imagine."

"And are you?" Gloin pinned the now confused Hobbit with a direct stare. Bilbo looked behind him at the two women to see if he was asking them. Both simultaneously held up their hands, earning an even more confused look from Bilbo.

"Am I what?"

"He said he's an expert! Hahey!" Oin was already celebrating and not seeing the horrified realization on Bilbo's face.

"Wh-me? No. No, no, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen anything in my life."

"Well, I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin looked to Gandalf when the Hobbit agreed with him with a simple 'nope'. 

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin looked from Gandalf to Thorin. Dwalin did spare a glance to the tall woman still flanking her charge.

This, of course, got everyone arguing again. Some for Bilbo's favor and some against. 

"ENOUGH! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar than a burglar he is!" Nicole felt the air sucked out of her lungs. Gandalf rising to his feet. His own shadow seemed to grow even further before gently pulling back at having had the desired effect he wanted. "Hobbits are remarkably light on thier feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most, if they choose. And, while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of Dwarf the scent of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage." Gandalf finally lowered himself to sit and looked at Thorin. "You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this Company and I have chosen Bilbo Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest. And he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know. Including himself."

There was a moment of quiet as Thorin looked at the map before looking up at Gandalf. "You must trust me on this." He gave Thorin gentle warning only to have Thorin blink and offer a resigned voice. "Very well. We will do it your way." 

No one was paying the gentle protests from Bilbo any mind. "Give him the contract."

"We're in. We're off." Bofur was incapable of being sad, it would seem. Balin took the contract from the inner fold of his robe.

"It's just the usual. Summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, time required, so forth." The contract handed to Thorin who shoved it into the Hobbit's hands over his shoulder. 

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo took the contract and stumbled a bit at the force of it shoved into him. Bilbo turned and walked into the main hall where the women stood, still watching. The contract unfolded and Nicole grinned at the whispered "Terms and Agreements" from over her shoulder by Becca.

Bilbo glanced up curiously and Nicole just smiled. She would have to remember Hobbit could hear so well.

They watched as Thorin stood and leaned into Gandalf to speak softly and both knew his words and Gandalf's reply. Another pair of contracts were handed up to Thorin who moved past the murmuring Hobbit and handed the contracts to both women who took them. 

\- - - 

Thorin stood there and ignored the Hobbit's voice from behind him. These were strange women, but he could not argue the display from earlier. Nor could he argue the possible benefits of a Seer in his Company. Not that he wasn't suspicious, but he'd be a fool to turn such ability away.

He handed them both a contract and nodded his head as they turned for the room behind them.

He glanced over his shoulder as Bofur started in on the Hobbit. Smirking slightly as the Hobbit wasn't reacting well to the idea of Smaug. The Hobbit would not join their Quest and he did not mind. Such a soft creature had no place among them. 

Instead, he looked back to the women who spoke quietly among themselves. They handed a stick from one to the other before the smaller one pocketed it and they both walked back to him. 

"A willing heart." The Seer said softly as she handed him both contracts. The words struck home with him but he gave no reaction to the gentle words. He merely inclined his head and the Seer grab hold of the Guard's arm and shoved forward. 

The tall woman looked up as the Hobbit straightened and went to collapse. "Fuck!" Thorin blinked as the swear came so easily to the woman as she lunged forward and caught the collapsing Hobbit by the back of his suspenders before hauling him into her arms with a huff. 

"This better not become a fucking habit." The Guard muttered to herself.

These were strange women, indeed. Not just their odd manner of dress, but how they spoke and carried themselves. He turned to look at a funny sound from the Seer only to see her hands sliding down her coat's front. His eyes looking to the odd metal teeth that held it closed and he reached forward without thinking to look more closely. 

Her hand fell away from the odd clasp and his own replacing them. The metal resembled steel and he raised and lowered it. Watching the teeth interlock and unwind at the devices simple clasp. It was rather ingenious. "Strange." 

\- - -

Nicole stood there and forgot how to breath when he moved well into her personal space and took the zipper in hand. Her cheeks aflame as he examined the workings of the zipper. He smelled like pine, ale, tobacco, fur and metal. It was all very Thorin. 

Ignoring the bird that her heart had transformed into smashing against the cage of her ribs and reaching up gently to take his hands at his murmured word of "Strange." He looked up sharply and she could easily see his curiosity quickly be overtaken by his realization of what he was doing. 

Nicole gave him a smile and lowered the zip down and shrugged out of her coat and handed it to him. Only wearing a long sleeved thermal shirt beneath it as he took the coat and nodded once before turning back to his Company. Showing those curious, which was all of them. 

Becca returned to her side and chuckled softly. "They think that's impressive. Wait until they see my Leatherman." 

Nicole looked up as Gandalf moved past them to where Becca had laid Bilbo onto the armchair in his sitting room. "Go on. Show your new boyfriend - HEY! Ow! Becca, get off me!"

\- - -

That comment couldn't go unpunished. 

Becca easily shifted Nicole into a head lock and gave her a sound noogie. Ignoring the protests with a grin and ending the noogie, but not the headlock. "We're going outside for a moment. Anyone spare their pipe and a pinch of pipeweed?" 

It was Nori who rose to his feet and tapped out the ash in his and loaded it once more. "Only if you show me what a leather man is." He stood there with the pipe and a grin on his features that spoke of just how good he was at his profession. Or how good his hearing was. Becca frowned and released Nicole who took a few steps away and rubbed her head. 

She reached up to her hip and the dwarf took a step back from her. She paused and slowed her movements down before unsnapping the little bulk of leather attached to her belt. The small metal block fell into her hands and she opened it, reversing the grips to reveal the pliers' head. Then held it out to him. 

"I expect that back before we leave tomorrow." 

Nori handed over the pipe and looked at the odd tool now in his hands. Already figuring out the different tools hidden in the grips and extending each one before moving over to Ori quickly to show his little brother. The new tool getting even more reaction than the coat that Dori was clutching and checking stitches and material. 

"Come on, I need a smoke." Becca said and moved outside. Nicole made a face at her. Following after and out the door after her. Becca already knew where this would go.

"When did you pick smoking back up? Bec, I thought you quit?" 

Becca took the lighter from her pocket and lit the pipe easily. "I did. I think I can be forgiven for one day considering." Smirking at her friend as she took a pull off the pipe only for her eyes to go wide and to lean forward coughing. A hand on her shoulder rubbing and patting.

"Christ! Nic, it's weed and some tobacco. Shit, Nic, they're all high!" Her laughter was loud at the realization and taking another draw off the pipe. "Old Toby, my ass. No wonder Hobbits eat so much." Becca looked up at Nicole who was fighting her own laughter and failing. They sat down beside each other and handed the pipe back and forth. 

They deserved the respite, Becca thought. 

The quiet enveloped them and Nicole leaned into her. Becca put an arm around her friend and tugged her closer, tucking her into her side. The pipe was spent and Becca stood suddenly. Dragging Nicole up with her. "Come on, you'd never forgive me if I let you miss this." Nicole looked up at her confused as they returned to the inside of the smial. 

The mood was subdued, but there was something else. It tugged at all of them as they all entered the sitting room. Finding whatever place they could as Thorin leaned against the mantle with one arm, his own pipe in hand and staring into the fire.

Humming began as others filtered in. Deep voices that could be felt as well as heard, resonating like much the bass in Becca's Jeep. Becca leaned against one of the walls and watched as Nicole leaned back against her. Becca wrapped one arm above Nicole's chest and hugged her gently. 

\- - - 

Thorin began to sing as he stared into the flames, the voices of his people surrounding him. They prompted him the old song that gripped the Ereborean Dwarrow tightly. 

Far over the Misty Mountains cold,  
To dungeons deep and caverns old.  
We must away, 'ere break of day,  
To find our long forgotten gold.

He turned slowly to look at the rest of his Company whose voice now joined his. Those that had a talent for song joined where they wished, the others continued the droning hum. His hand over his chest to stave off the aching sorrow that settled there.

His eyes shifted to the two women. The Seer had her eyes closed and tears slid down her cheeks silently. It shook him to his core to see one, not Dwarrow, moved to tears for the plight of his people. Looking above her to find the Guard's eyes on him. There was no accusation or disgust in her eyes. Only sorrow. He nodded his head once to her before looking back to the Seer.

She was mouthing the words, but not singing them as far as he could hear. It was unnerving to think that she knew the words to a song they didn't often sing in front of other races.

The pines were roaring on the height,  
The winds were moaning in the night.  
The fire was red - it, flaming, spread,  
The trees like torches blazed with light.

With that, he set them all to finding a place to sleep for the evening. They would begin early tomorrow and, apparently, without their burglar. The heavy atmosphere did not lend to chatter as all found sleep at some point in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a bit long, but I wanted to get the events in Bilbo's Smial wrapped up by this chapter so we can move forward with the journey.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are a welcome thing! Let me know what you think!


	4. We're in! We're off!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So begins the adventure!

Becca awoke to a hand on her shoulder. Eyes snapping open and her hand on the wrist of her waker. She looked up at the bald dwarf, Dwalin who nodded his head once to her. "Up, lassie. We're headin' out." She closed her eyes and stretched before sitting up and shoving Nicole off of her gently. 

"Nic, come on. We're leaving and only have some time to get ready." Becca left a sleepy eyed friend in her wake as she walked to where the wash room was. Grabbing her pack on the way. They had basic toiletries with them, thank god. Brushing her teeth and hair before walking out and letting Nicole in. Sitting down in the sitting room where some of the Company were still rousing.

Brushing out her hair entirely and setting herself to rights once more. Deciding on the braids she wore when she was young and played rugby. Glancing over when she felt eyes on her and seeing Dwalin with a biscuit half raised to his mouth, unmoving. Raising an eyebrow at him before she continued to braid by feel.

Three braids along the sides of her head to keep it from getting in her way. Leaving the rest loose, for now. Once the slight mohawk was formed, she braided the rest of the blonde mass into an easy plait that fell down her back. Tying it all off with a hair tie before she straightened. Hands on her lower back as she stretched and sighed when her back popped. Nicole came out soon after and sitting in front of her while holding up a hair brush. Having grabbed a scone on her way and sat there munching and waiting.

Becca grinned, taking the brush and began brushing out her friend's hair. Dwarves were waking and were being strangely quiet. Nicole made a sound and murmured request for Becca to sing something in a still sleep heavy voice around a bite of scone. Becca only grinned. "Maybe when we set camp tonight, Nic."

"That reminds me. We don't have mounts." Nicole looked up at her for a moment.

"We will see if we can get two more when we stop at the market." Thorin's voice rumbled and Becca looked up at him standing over them. She wasn't sure when he approached. 

"We've no money, Thorin." Nicole was gentle in pointing out and Becca grinned at the blinks from the Dwarf King at hearing his name with no titles. Nicole blushed and managed an excuse for their lack of proper titles. "Our culture, we do not hold well to titles. We use first names easily, usually shortened. Like Rebecca, most everyone calls her Becca or Bec. Nicole becomes Nicky or Nic. Just...something we do?" 

Becca tugged the Dutch braid causing Nic to abort a knee-jerk swear before standing. Thorin gave a shadow of a smile and nodded before he continued. Glancing up at Becca and the smile fading at having to look up at the the taller woman. "We will cover the cost of the pony and horse, Seer." He nodded and walked off.

"Gods, where was he when I was five? I would have loved a pony back then." Becca smirked at her friend's comment. Helping Nic repack and shouldered most of their supplies again. Ignoring the look coming from Nicole as she did so. 

The walk was easy and Becca found herself antsy. She missed her morning work out and it wasn't something she was happy about. "Dun worry, lass. When we get t'the town. Ye'n me'll spar some. Best hope ye got more'n a few tricks like tha one ye pulled last night." Becca glanced beside her where Dwalin settled in stride. Nodding her head to the burly dwarf and grinning.

"Feels wrong, you know?" Mornings spent idle always left her anxious and he nodded his head once, understanding. 

"Miss Becca?" She turned to see Ori approaching and holding out her Leatherman for her. She took it with a smile and slid it back into it's pouch. "Did I hear Lady Marshall ask you for a song?" The shy dwarf asked while looking at his hands and only glancing up a few times. 

Becca grinned softly and shook her head, "Just Bec. Yes, I sing. So does Nicole, better than I do. Least, I think she sings better. Tell her you want to hear The Dornishman's Wife." She glanced over to a snorting Dwalin and waited till Ori moved out of hearing and leaned towards him. "Oh, don't worry, Dwalin, you'll like this one."

\- - - 

She was going to kill her.

Nicole stood there gaping at Ori's gentle request and then looked to Becca who was grinning wickedly. Even winking at her! "Becca! That is not...that's not an innocent song!" Protesting which as soon as the words left her she knew she was doomed.

"Lady Nicole, you wouldn't deprive us Dwarrow of a song, would you?" Kili did his best puppy eyes and Nicole pointed a finger right at his face.

"What is that look!? That's not fair! You can't look at me like that..." Kili actually batted his eyes and Fili quickly stood beside him and mirrored the look causing Nicole to cover her eyes with her hands. "Best ye give in, lass." Balin offered with a chuckle as they walked.

"Ugh, Becca...I hate you." 

"You don't."

"Do so. Fine...just...put the eyes away?" Peeking from between her fingers to see the victorious grins on the boys' faces. She cleared her throat and ignored the heat of her cheeks.

The Dornishman's wife was as fair as the sun,  
and her kisses were warmer than spring.  
But the Dornishman's blade was made of black steel,  
and its kiss was a terrible thing.  
The Dornishman's wife would sing as she bathed,  
in a voice that was sweet as a peach,  
But the Dornishman's blade had a song of its own,  
and a bite sharp and cold as a leech.  
As he lay on the ground with the darkness around,  
and the taste of his blood on his tongue,  
His brothers knelt by him and prayed him a prayer,  
and he smiled and he laughed and he sung,  
"Brothers, oh brothers, my days here are done,  
the Dornishman's taken my life,  
But what does it matter, for all men must die,  
and I've tasted the Dornishman's wife!  
Brothers, oh brothers, my days here are done,  
the Dornishman's taken my life,  
But what does it matter, for all men must die,  
and I've tasted the Dornishman's wife!"

The songs end had the Company laughing, some more loud than others. Bofur was slapping his knee and Nori was grinning ear to ear. Ori was blushing and writing in his journal. Even Thorin was chuckling softly as they approached upon the Market of Hobbiton.

\- - -

Dwalin had removed his furs, but Becca noted that it didn't do much to make him seem smaller. She had taken off her coat and leaving only her thermal long sleeve. She stretched out her legs and warmed up for a few minutes. Leaving Dwalin smirking at her cockily. They had an audience of Fili, Kili, Nori and Oin. The rest had gone into the village to secure the ponies and hopefully an extra along with a horse.

"We've no got all day, lassie." The burly dwarf tugged off his knuckle dusters and set them aside. Becca chuckled and nodded as she stood, her profile to him as she bounced lightly on the tips of her toes. 

"Remember, tapping will prompt the other to release. It's called a tapout." He nodded once and all his grins and teasing seemed to die on his face. He came forward with heavy steps, fists clenched. 

Becca struck. Not with her hands, but her legs. Her hand on the ground as one leg came across Dwalin's midsection and her other the backs of his knees. Dwalin went down hard and her ankles locked as she grabbed the foot farthest from her. Twisting it around the other and rolling him on his side as she began to stretch her body with his booted boot in her arms. A sudden roar and she felt the taps and she released. 

Dwalin was wide eyed as he lay there. He looked at her and she grinned, gently moving his legs back to where they were and showing him how she held him. Now he was grinning and laughed as she put just a little stretch so he could feel the beginnings of the pressure on his knee and ankle. 

Becca released him and sat up. Bouncing back to her feet and holding out a hand for the burly dwarf and helped him back up to his feet with a heave.

They went back and forth. She took an elbow to the face and just about every joint Dwalin had was aching. "GO BECCA!" Becca turned to see the rest of the Company arriving with ponies behind them as she looked back to Dwalin.

They were locked, securely but she couldn't match his strength and she was getting pushed back. Hooking her leg around Dwalin's and suddenly pulling him forward and over her hip. She landed atop of him, straddling his waist as she pressed her forearm against Dwalin's throat.

Of course, it wasn't exactly as effective as she wanted it to be. Both were panting and she let out a laugh. "You dwarves are hard to fight hand-to-hand. Bones too fucking stubborn to break." 

An arm came around her and suddenly being lifted without much effort by the bald dwarf and set back on her feet. She realized he'd been holding back, somewhat. His hand on her shoulder. Just like that. They were pretty much friends. Both of their noses bleeding and a cut over Dwalin's left brow. Her lip was split and her eye was already bruising. Becca laughed and put her hand on his shoulder and turned back to the Company. 

"Saddle up." Thorin barked out the command and they all started moving. Securing packs and mounting up on the ponies. Thorin was helping Nicole and Becca looked at the horse that Gloin handed her the reins to. 

"Uh...nice horse."

"Right foot in tha saddle, lass, then swing up. Shouldn't be hard fer ye." Dwalin said from the back of his own pony with a grin. Becca glanced at him and followed his instructions. She was up in the saddle after a bit of a bounce and stilled. The horse took a few steps backward and she went stiff.

"No, lass. Relax. Give 'im his head. Squeeze yer knees fer forward. Right knee fer left, left knee fer right. Lean back ta get 'im ta slow." She nodded her head and gently squeezed her knees and the horse started forward. Becca smiled wide and looked to Dwalin. He just nodded his head once and his own pony moved forward to ride up with Thorin.

They weren't far when the wagers for Bilbo began. "Nori, bet my leatherman that he shows up." The spymaster looked back at Becca and reached up, stroking one of three braids that made up the six points of his hair. "Say...twenty gold?" Nori narrowed his eyes but nodded his head with a sly smile.

Becca knew that she and Nicole needed supplies in Bree. Twenty gold would go far for that. The horse whickered softly and she patted it's neck gently. "Good horse."

\- - -

"Wait! Wait!" 

Thorin held up his hand and the Company slowed to a stop as he turned in his saddle to see who was shouting at them. Against his belief he watched the Hobbit running after them waving the contract like a banner. 

"I signed it!" He was breathless and walked up to Balin who was working on a few documents already, making adjustments to the shares offered to the Company to accommodate the Seer and her Guard. Balin eyed Bilbo as he lifted the jeweler's eye to help him see before looking at the contract.

"Everythin' appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin barely bit back his sigh. "Give him a pony." And turned to continue forward ignoring the Hobbit's protests. His Nephews would sort him. Someone rode up to him and he turned to look to see who needed him.

His eyes watched a red cheeked Seer ride up, wearing a smile that could brighten mountain depths. He simply stared for a few moments. "Did you need something, Seer?" Keeping his voice even as he turned to look ahead while riding. 

"Well, I wanted to talk to you. If...that's okay?" She sounded so uncertain, as if he would not welcome her words. He nearly scoffed, she was a Seer and he would not turn her away should she have had some Sight. He was stubborn, but he was no fool.

"It's fine." He nodded and glanced over to her. He would admit to there being some appeal to her. While neither bearded nor ferocious as a dam, she had a wild sort of beauty. Certainly she was shapely. Looking and trying to see everything at once around them like she'd seen none of it before. It made him curious.

Curious to her strange ways and strange dress. Her friend was the same, though it was clear that the tall woman was no one to underestimate. Not when he'd seen some of her strange fighting in action with Dwalin. He looked forward to seeing the Guard armed. Glancing back at the two that were riding behind them. Seeing his friend watching the large woman and grinned softly to himself. 

That would be a painful romance. 

"I know that I am a part of this Company, but I am of little use beyond the things I see and know. I can't fight and I've never been really good with outdoor stuff. Mostly I read. I just...I don't want to be a burden." He watched her for a few moments before he nodded his head.

Noble words and it proved she knew something of her own strengths and weaknesses. "Not all of us are warriors, Seer." The look she gave him was as if she'd swallowed a frog. 

"No, but you are Dwarrow. Fierce, stout and hardy people. Impossible to keep down and harder to break than mithril. I'm...just me." Her words sounded lost to his ears. 

"It is true that Men are more fragile than Dwarrow." He said carefully, "Yet, that doesn't mean you are useless. Your visions will give us what warnings we need to know of. That is more precious than an army." He nodded his head and for him, that was that.

"What if some warnings should not be given? If the results justify the painful means?" 

He looked at her again, wondering if she had seen something already. "Then so be it. As you said, we are Dwarrow and our Father puts tests before us. Either we fall or we come out the stronger." He would not press the Seer, that she was here on their journey was Mahal's Blessing and to try to abuse such a gift would not speak well for their fates. 

"Thorin...about your fa-"

"Stop. Stop! We have to turn around." Thorin sighed and turned toward the Hobbit before he was forced to look away to regain his dwindling patience with the soft creature. The Seer was soft as he was, but at least she had some talent. Some blessing by the Valar and she had the foresight to bring a guard with her.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf said, as he was riding beside the Hobbit.

"I forgot my handkerchief." Thorin was going to strangle the burglar before they got within leagues of the Misty Mountains, forget all the way to Erebor. He looked up at the hand that settled on his forearm. The Seer smiling gently at him.

"Here. Use this." Thorin glanced as Bofur tore away the inside of a pocket and tossed it to the Hobbit who held it up as if it was offensive. 

"Move on." Thorin got them back to moving. The Seer was watching him as he rode past. He paid no mind as his irritation with the burglar would do her no favors.

Gandalf rode beside Bilbo and spoke, likely explaining that this Quest would not be one of his easy walks down the road.

"We're a day from Bree. Could make camp when the sun sets and gather supplies from there in th' mornin'. We could also press and enjoy a bed for a night. Might be the last bed until we reach Laketown." Balin rode up beside him and gave him the option. He remembered the last time he slept in Bree and the memory was not a pleasant one. Still, his friend's look proved the old dwarf's preference.

"Nori! Bofur! You two will ride ahead to Bree. Make sure they've beds for the Company and stables for the ponies. Nori...give me the feel of the town and report back. Bofur, secure the rooms for the evening, if they have them. If they don't, return so we know to camp." He handed Bofur a sack of gold and nodded for them to be off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! At last, the road. Well, the beginnings of the road. 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed and kudos and comments are ever a welcome thing. They make my day all warm and fuzzy.


	5. Halvegen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company arrive in Bree for a night's reprieve before setting off.

Bree made two things perfectly clear to Becca. One was clearly the way a group of dwarves were treated. Men stared openly and with open derision at their presence. She even watched a woman quickly hide a daughter behind her as they rode past them. As if the dwarves would snatch her away!

Becca glanced back to Dwalin with a brow raised and noted the hard look of indifference each dwarf wore. So, this was nothing new to them. 

Of course, the second thing she noted was that it smelled like shit. Apparently plumbing was not something the town considered important. "Do dwarves have indoor plumbing?" She leaned towards Nicole as she asked. It was Gloin who answered her.

"Aye, lass. Hot and cold water as needed."

"Well, that settles that. I prefer dwarves." Becca said with a disgusted look on her face as an older woman slung out a full bed pan into an alley. That caused a few of the Company to laugh softly as they pulled up to the Prancing Pony and a waiting Bofur and Nori.

They spoke with Thorin quickly who nodded as the rest dismounted and took their packs off. Becca walked over to Nori and raised an eyebrow, eyeing him until he handed over the pouch of gold owed to her and Becca grabbed Nicole and set off. 

They needed clothes that wouldn't get them quite so many looks...and some other things.

\- - -

The Seer and her Guard had been gone most of the day. The Company had gathered all the supplies they could carry that they hadn't gotten in Hobbiton and were now sitting at a few tables pushed together. Eating quietly and keeping eye on the men and women inside the well known inn. Though, most were content to ignore the table entirely.

The doors opened and the Seer and Guard entered. Thorin's eyes lingered on the Seer. They were finally properly dressed. The Seer wore black breeches and tall fur lined boots. Her tunic was belted and a jacket of fur was lashed onto her frame. The pale fur set off the raven dark hair and green eyes nicely. She looked rather beautiful to his eye.

Her Guard was much the same. Breeches and boots, though hers were tipped in metal as many of their own were. She wore a coat of mail over a black tunic and a under a thick leather cuirass. A belt lashed her hips and hung two axes. She even wore twin leather vambrace. Most curious was the large circular shield, ribbed with iron to strengthen it.

Dwalin looked to have swallowed his beard.

The Company fell quiet as the two women sat with them. Thorin noted that most of the occupants of the bar had done the same. His expression hardened, realizing that the humans were shocked two women chose dwarrow over their own kind for company. 

Thorin greeted both with a nod of his head and the natural din seemed to pick back up.

\- - - 

"I'm getting us a drink. The waitresses here suck." Becca stood and walked over to the bar. Nicole just remained where she was and smoothed a hand over her tunic, enjoying the feel of the soft wool beneath her fingers. 

Gandalf leaned forward, then. "Lady Marshall?" Nicole looked up and smiled softly to the old wizard. They hadn't had much of a chance to speak, not really. A few pleasantries here and there but not nearly enough time for her to go over her knowledge with him. 

"Oh, Gandalf. Please. Just call me Nicole or Nic. I really do prefer it." She offered the wizard a smile that had him bowing his head. "I should very much like to speak with you, I've never met a wizard before. Perhaps later on when we're on the road or camped?" She didn't think that what they had to discuss should be done so here. Tolkien had always wrote that there was a whisper of darkness in Bree and she'd rather not put that theory to the test. He gave her a knowing smile before taking a drink from his mug. 

"Well, if you will all excuse an old man. I'd like very much to rest." Gandalf rose and used his staff to make his way towards one of the halls that lead to rooms. 

That was when Becca returned with two large tankards in hand and sat beside Nicole where Gandalf had been. Handing one to her before taking a long drink from her own. "Becca, you said you'd sing." Nicole said softly, smiling gently at the pause in drinking as Becca looked at her. 

"What song?" Becca looked at her for a moment with a smile and Nicole considered. There were a multitude of options here. Truth, though, Nicole missed Becca singing in Norwegian. Remembered fondly the first time she heard it. Becca didn't often tell people that her heritage was as close as anyone's could be to Viking history. That, indeed, Becca preferred the religion of the Vikings to more modern offerings.

"Helvegen?" Becca blinked at the request and her expression softened further. It was as warm as any in the Company would have seen her, but not Nicole. Nicole knew how proud Bec was of her mother's heritage and in her contemplation for what song to sing? Realized that there were many links between Nordic Vikings and Dwarrow.

Nicole glanced to the window when she heard the soft rumbling of thunder. 

\- - -

Becca smiled and took a long drink from her tankard, draining it and setting it aside. "The words are in my mother's tongue." Glancing to Nicole for a moment before she continued. Smiling a bit as Ori wrote. Deciding that it would do no harm to fully adopt the ways that she'd mostly been living by her entire life. "My people have many Gods, but the greatest of them is the All-Father, Odin. He rests in his great halls in Valhalla and welcomes only those of his children that die in battle to sit and feast and drink with him. This song is a song of death, but death is not a sad thing for us nor is it so final."

She clenched a fist and brought it down on the table in rhythm. Eyes closed as she heard echoing thumps and stomping feet and smiled at the dwarves willing to lend power to her song. The sounds of the building storm seemed to only add a surreal quality to everything.

Her voice was surprisingly fair and powerful. The words of her mother offered up to those who could but take their own meaning of them. 

[1]

The words were strange, but the tale was clearly heard through tone of voice. Clear notes, while not held in any high register, was more pleasing in it's alto cadence. There was a simple rhythm to the song that the dwarves could follow. They had begun adding their own embellishments to it and each new brought a smile to her lips.

Dori looked frightened at the strange words being sung, mostly because a summer storm had rolled in quickly and rolls of thunder seemed to add to the drumming beat that they stomped. Ori wrote as quick as his quill could manage, but kept returning to the next page that showed him sketching the figure of the Guard and to refill from his ink pot.

Nicole had changed the beat when it should intensify, having heard it many times before. It was followed quickly by the dwarves. She even began singing softly with her friend.

At the song's end, she reached over and claimed Dwalin's forgotten ale with a wink and downed it. Lightning flashed and cast the tall woman in silhouette. Becca only smiled. "I'm going out to walk. To enjoy the storm." There was something in the air and Becca wanted to be out in the middle of it. Closing the door behind her as she stepped out into the dark.

Dwalin rose to his feet and nodded to Thorin as he pulled his furs up and around his bulky frame and followed.

\- - - 

Becca moved away from Bree. There was a section of wall she'd spotted earlier that was lower than the rest and could easily be scaled. Pulling herself up and over before dropping down on the other side. Tugging the now heavy and drenched furs off her shoulders and draping them over a bit of abandoned wagon she found. The cuirass and the mail came off next and tucked into the furs to keep them safe.

The light cotton tunic soaked almost instantly as she sat on the edge of the wagon and let the rain just wash over her. She needed a moment to herself to just...collect. Nic's head was fine and her wrist was healing nicely. Her own aches were already a past thing, save the ache in her back and ass from riding horseback from Hobbiton to Bree. It would only get worse until she got used to it.

This whole thing was just madness. Seeing the brightness behind closed lids and smiled as the roar of thunder reverberated through her chest and limbs. Norse Mythos always spoke more clearly to her than anything else. You worked hard, you defended what was yours to defend and you never let anyone make you less than what you were. While she may not have sacrificed animals, she did live her life by their tenets.

The sound of rock shifting brought her out of her thoughts and she pulled the axes she brought with her from their cradles and hefted them. She wasn't skilled with axes in a true combat sense, but she felt confident enough that she could handle anyone coming for her here.

A shadow dropped from the wall and she took side stance. "Easy, lassie. S'jes' me." 

Letting out a breath and scowling at the sound of Dwalin walking up to her before he dropped himself to sit on the wagon beside where she'd just been. She set the axes over her furs and sat down once more. The wagon creaking it's protests at their combined weight.

Dwalin was watching her, she could feel it prickling at her awareness. "What?" She finally caved and looked back at him. He shifted his weight and she could swear he looked almost uncomfortable. Which sort of didn't sit right on him.

"Ah'm no' a man what knows pretty words er flowers er nuthin. Nor'm ah gonna jes sit back and let an opportunity pass me."

The fuck? 

"Pretty words and flowers don't count for shit anyway. Only thing men are good for is underestimating you and sleeping with other women when they should be with you." Becca thought back on her last relationship. Josh. What a prick. Nicole's words, not hers, which made it all the more true in Becca's opinion. "Sorry, not something you likely want to hear."

This woman, he wasn't certain he knew all there was to know about her. It made him suspicious, but that was in his nature. He was tasked with keeping the Line of Durin whole and such a feat was not always pipe weed and ale. Still, this woman seemed to understand. This woman of Men. "Aye, I ken yer meanin'." He offered in a rough voice. "Speak, lass. Does no good ta keep et locked up t'fester."

Becca started laughing and shaking her head. "What a fucking joke. I've looked all my life for a man who might be able to handle who I am. As I am. Just ended up betrayed, made fun of, cheated on and humiliated. Seems like I should stop looking for one." 

Dwalin chuckled softly. "Aye, should start lookin' fer a dwarf, no' a man."

Becca wasn't certain what she was expecting. Though, what she wasn't expecting was to have him curl a stray braid around a thick finger with care enough that he may as well be handling a single strand of fragile spun gold. It put a halt to her brain as she watched him. His other hand reaching up to trace along her jawline. Pulling her forward and down enough for his lips to brush along hers. It was clear that he was waiting for her to pull back.

She didn't.

It was, quite possibly, the gentlest kiss she'd ever received in her life. Eyes half closed as he pulled away and she chased the taste of ale now on her lips. 

Her fingers gripped into the furs at his shoulders, not remembering grabbing ahold of him. "I'm not an easy woman, Dwalin." The dwarf only snorted and gave her a grin.

"Never said ye were. Never said ah wanted an easy woman." He'd yet to relinquish the smaller braid that came from the side of her head. Rather, he seemed keen on twisting it around his fingers as if some prized jeweled chain.

"But...I'm not a dwarf."

"Dun matter much ta me."

Becca just sat there, looking at him for a moment. With everything that had happened? All of the shit hands she'd been dealt in her life and then what? Magicking into a world that had been a story written in the 30s? Put on an adventure that ended in a god damn dragon and then a war? It all just came slamming home how utterly fucked this whole thing was.

"Anything I should know? You guys don't have some secret bullshit about sleeping with a woman is basically marrying them, do you? Don't elves do that shit? I think Nic said something like that." Dwalin nearly choked as he laughed. Shaking his head as Becca watched him.

"Nah, we dwarrow er much more simple than them pointy-eared fairies. Courtin' is a complex affair an' we only love, really love, once in our lives."

Becca's brows drew in as she considered that. "I thought dwarves lived for close to three hundred years." He nodded his head, but his eyes were on her lips. "That seems...sad."

He glanced up and grinned at that. "Mahal carved us from stone an' put half our soul inta our stone frames. The other half, he poured into another tha's made fer us. Tha' One was crafted fer us. No' all of us have Ones, an' many tha' do never find 'em." 

She considered that and frowned a bit more. That seemed almost cruel, but she realized some of what he was saying. Their Ones were crafted by Mahal, so it could never be from another race. She didn't really pay much mind to the ache that settled at that realization.

Becca just shrugged at the odd feeling and threw a leg over his lap and straddled him. His breath hitching as his hands fell to her hips to steady her. "She also told me that dwarves were particular about their beards. That only family or lovers should touch them." This said as she reached up and threaded her fingers through his beard. She expected it to feel coarse but was surprised that the texture was far softer.

Dwalin, to his credit, only let out a sharp breath and was clearly keeping himself in check. That was, if his fingers digging into her hips was anything to go by. Becca only twisted gently before letting loose the beard. One hand on his shoulder and the other raising to trace the geometric tattoos across his pate.

"Want to compare tattoos?" Becca said with a rather impish grin and Dwalin all but groaned.

\- - -

Nicole was a few cups in and had absconded with Ori and Bilbo. Dori was beside himself and Nori was promising that the littlest Ri would be just fine. That was several hours ago. Now, most of the Company were trying to listen in. Kili gave up on subtlety and was sitting on the floor in front of the trio. Balin had scooted closer and even Thorin was listening. Though, he was pretending not to.

"Okay, so. Lyanna Stark was betrothed to Robert Baratheon who was the Lord Paramount of the Stormlands? And this...Dragon Prince, Prince Rhaegar took her? Even though he was married and had kids? Her oldest brother Brandon rode to this capital..uh...King's Landing? Yeah, rode to King's Landing to demand that Prince Rhaegar release Lyanna. Who the got captured and the King sent a letter to Rickard Stark to ransom his son? Am I right?"

This was Kili getting his head around everything that had been told to him so far. Nicole nodded her head. "You can remember all that but you still call Bilbo 'Mister Boggins?' Good job, Kili." Nic smiled as the youngest Prince beamed at having remembered the tale thus far. Nicole considered going further but realized that maybe explaining about a Mad King who burned people alive with wildfire might be a tender subject decided that she would go no further.

Nicole leaned back and glanced at her empty mug and laughed. "That's enough for one night. I'll tell more as we go. Until then, I'm getting another mug!" She laughed at the sounds of protest from the gathered. Kili's even tried his puppy eyes but could not sway her as she walked over towards the bar. 

That warm smile still in place as the bartender took her mug to fill it. The doors opened to reveal their wayward soaking companions. Nicole turned from the bar to greet her friend when she noticed something...off. Nicole's eyes went wide at the grin Bec cast back to Dwalin. She knew that look! About to say something when an arm came around her waist and pulled her into a lap. 

The reek of strong spirits, cheap pipeweed and stale, milky breath caused her to try to jerk free. "Now, now, lass. Why don't you let me have a go with you? Them dwarves can't be giving ye what a gal like you really craves." 

Nicole froze for only a second before struggling to get back to the ground. "Let go." She demanded as the man turned to try to pin the squirming girl to the bar. 

"Think yer too good fer yer own?" Maybe if he had been sober he may have considered what a bad idea it was to turn his back to the room.

Maybe if he had been sober he may have heard steel being drawn. His head pulled back and the press of cold steel at his throat gave him pause. "Be a dear and hands off the little miss." The man's hands left Nicole and lifted into the air. Becca turned to see Nori holding one of his daggers to the man's throat with a hand in his hair to expose his throat and bend him back far enough to make the hold easy for Nori but hard on the man. The entirety of the Prancing Pony fell silent at the sight of the entire table of dwarves now on their feet and many holding weapons.

Except for Dwalin who was holding onto Becca, which may have well been a weapon. Becca's hand were trying to pry Dwalin's arm from around his stomach and get to the man. 

Nori glanced from the man to Nicole and winked. "Best ya get back to them, eh?" Nicole didn't need to be told twice. She slid off the man's lap and was quickly taken into Thorin's grasp and maneuvered behind him with one arm. His other holding Deathless. Nicole simply held onto the dwarf's back and tried to slow her breathing. "Now, then. Seeing as I'm a right cruel dwarf, I'll not be seeing to ya." Nori released the man and slid the dagger back into it's hidden sheath at his forearm as he walked back to his seat.

Dwalin released his hold after murmuring something to Becca and she nodded her head once in reply. 

She made it to the man still recovering in three strides.

There was a sick crunch as Becca bounced the man's head off the bar and wrapped an arm around his throat in a rather cruel headlock, grasping her wrist to add more pressure to the lock, knowing she was cutting off his air supply. "You touch her again and I won't be so fucking reasonable." A nasty jerk pulled him further into her hold and sent the stool clattering to the ground. Walking with him in arm to the door. Throwing him into the mud just outside the door. Letting his cough and wheeze before getting to his knees. A swift kick with a steel tipped boot catching him across the face and sending several teeth flying and the man back into the mud. 

Becca watched with wide eyes as her friend made her way back into the bar and draining the tankard that Nicole had ordered before everything had gone sour. Setting it back on the bar before she turned and looked to the dwarves and Nicole. The question of Nicole's health was easily read and Becca nodded. Nicole seemed to relax at that.

"We're retiring. Get some sleep, we leave at dawn." Thorin spoke softly, but with clear command as Nicole was still clinging to him. "The danger has passed, Seer." Nicole glanced up into concerned sapphire blue eyes looking at her from over his shoulder. What was it with these Durin's and their scary effective eyes? She released her death grip from him and took a step back into Becca. 

"Come on, short stop. I gave the bartender a few coins coin to tell everyone in Bree to try to hit him with bedpan refuse for a week." Becca put her arm around her, steering her friend towards the rooms. "You know, we're going to regret the drinking when we're woken up before dawn to get ready. Actually, even sober that sounds terrible. Don't worry, I'll set my watch to get us up before the sun so we can repack with our new stuff."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, Bree, I'm sorry to cast you in such a poor light. 
> 
> So many shenanigans! 
> 
> Also, while it may need clarification, Becca is Swedish/Norwegian from her mothers side. She does speak both languages fluently, though prefers swearing. Nicole also speaks some, thanks to association. I may or may not be obsessed with Wardruna.
> 
> [1] = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=stUnwwkTctA Song and translation, for those curious.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated! Hope you enjoy!


	6. No Place For Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls and the Company put Bree behind them for the road ahead.

Terrible it was, mostly. Becca stretched and all but purred at the soreness from her body. Tapping her watch to get the irritating beeping sound to stop. There was a loud groan when she rolled over and rolled over Nicole in order to get up. It was unnecessary, but fun. A pillow swung back half heartedly and pelted her in the face. Becca just smirked.

"I showed him my tattoos. All of them. Then...Gods, but he's strong." Grinning at the scandalized sound from her short friend. A muttered reply was lost into a pillow. Becca stood up from her bed and scratched at her thigh, which was bruised with fingerprint marks. Nicole made a sound and threw another pillow.

"What? I can't get laid? Besides...he was...rather gentle, most of the time." Becca said with a blush and a grin. Running a hand along her braided hair as she walked around the room with a pair of boxers on and her bra. Getting to the water basin to clean her face and brush her teeth. Making sure there were two glasses of clean water for both of them. 

"You're such a whore, Bec." Becca just shrugged and wagged her hips suggestively before rinsing out her mouth. Nicole stood, wearing her favorite blue bra and a pair of sleep pants when their door suddenly opened.

"Wake up, we must le-" 

\- - - 

Thorin's words died on his tongue as he looked into the room. Neither had risen earlier than the Company yet and with all the drink consumed, he'd expected to have to rouse them with a nudge or a bucket of cold water - Fili and Kili were notorious poor risers. What he was not expecting was to find them both awake. Awake and compromised.

His eyes zeroed in on the Seer. Pale, creamy flesh and heaving breasts held from his sight by a strange contraption made with Durin Blue coloring. Something dislodged in his chest at that and his eyes darkened a shade or two as he looked at her. Her hair was curled and loose and she looked stunning. He could imagine burying his hands into those dark locks.

SMACK

A pillow hit him square in the face. Had it been a sword, he'd be dead where he stood. Ripping the pillow from his face only to be eye to eye with another pair of firm breasts. Arms crossing under them did nothing to cover them. Though, these breasts were tattooed and those arms were muscled. He straightened instantly and was now at the Guard's shoulder. His eyes on the strange ink markings she bore.

"Better come fetch your king, Dwalin. I think seeing Nic in her bra short circuited him." He blinked and had the grace to blush as the door was slammed in his face. His breathing not quite steady and he looked at a very smug looking Dwalin. 

"Ain't she somethin'?" Dwalin was just grinning, having gotten a full view of an irritated Becca. Thorin just blinked at his friend. Then his eyes widened at the grin and fond look Dwalin cast at the closed door. It wasn't a thing he'd seen all that often before on his life-long friend.

"What? I ain't made a stone. No' always." A lascivious wink had Thorin chuckling and blushing further at Dwalin's antics. "C'mon, lad. Best get the boys up. Though, after wha' ah jes saw? Bein' forced ta look at their hairy arses seems a right shame." 

\- - - 

Conkers was stupid.

Nicole made a sound as Bilbo cracked her chestnut yet again and all but strutted around like a damn peacock. Fili and Kili had fared no better. Gloin was still complaining about the fact that he hadn't even gotten a turn at Bilbo's conker as Bilbo had cracked his own wide on the first cast. Stupid fragile chestnuts. 

"I don't care what you say, he's cheating...somehow... I should have never asked."

She sat down by the fire and pouted. Becca only grinned and ruffled her hair in passing. "To be fair, I did warn you all. I've been the Conkers Champion in Hobbiton for four years running." His thumbs in his suspenders and looking mighty pleased.

"Lady Marshall? Do you think you could help an old man down to that stream we passed?" Nicole looked over to Gandalf as he rose to his feet and she nodded her head. Pushing herself up to stand and going so far as to hold out her arm for the more than capable wizard.

Once they were out of earshot, Gandalf patted her arm and turned towards her. "I believe this is a good enough time as any to speak freely. Now, you said that this was a story in your land? A fiction?" Nicole nodded and took a breath before she began to explain. Explain that they were not from Arda. That there was no magic where they were from. That the story of Thorin Oakenshield and Bilbo Baggins was a story written in a book and considered fantasy. That it was the beginning of an even greater story.

Through a few carefully considered questions as if he was being careful not to learn too much, Gandalf realized that this quest would be a success, but at a higher price than even he had considered. The Line of Durin broken utterly. Patting her arm gently. "I sense no lie and yet I find it hard to believe. The Valar have played a heavy hand by involving you two and I can only trust in their wisdom. I've much to think on, my dear. Best you return to them. I will be along."

Nicole made her way back to camp, heading towards Thorin and his nephews when she was waylaid by Becca. "Nic, when do we have to deal with these trolls and what should we do?" Nicole paused and considered a moment before shrugging.

"We really shouldn't have to do anything. Everyone makes it out just fine and we have to find the Troll-hoard for Orcrist and Glamdring and Sting. Not to mention who knows how many travelers that the trolls would hurt if left alive. And then Radagast and then the orc pack to go to Rivendell." Becca just raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed. "I don't like running."

Becca nodded her head, "Neither do I, but we won't have much of a choice. You're sure we don't have to do anything for the trolls?" When Nicole nodded her head, Becca seemed to relax some. "So, the King looked like his eyes were about to fall out of his head this morning."

A sound of indignation came from Nicole and she hit her friend as best she could. Causing her to laugh as she sat back onto the soft earth and rubbed her arm. Several eyes were on them as Nicole decided to ignore embarrassment and sat on Becca's stomach, forcing her friend to lay back with a grunt and crossed her arms. "How does that even work? You and Dwalin?"

Becca put her arms behind her head and glanced over to where the dwarf in question was sitting. Arguing with his brother over something. "Quite nicely, truth be told. Big hands and strong and a big -" Mirth danced in Becca's eyes as Nicole dove and covered her friend's mouth with both hands. 

"I meant...like...oh, never mind. Sicko." Nicole stood and walked with as much dignity as she could muster with Becca laying on the ground laughing behind her. She found herself waved over by Bofur and Bifur and she went willingly. Smiling as Bifur showed her a mechanical bird he was tinkering with. Showing her how the handle was pulled to make the bird's wings flap. 

Eyes wide as she could see every mark on every feather and the thing looked like it was about to start twittering before taking actual flight. "Bifur...this is stunning." The strange dwarf seemed to preen under the praise. "Becca! Come look at this!"

Her friend dropped down beside her and took the toy carefully and looked over it. "Damn, this thing looks real." She reached up and pulled on the lever and the wings began to flap slowly as she did. Handing it back to the toymaker who simply handed it back to Nicole and held his hands out for her to keep it.

"Thank you." She said with a warm smile and showed it to Becca again who grinned at her friend's delight. Patting her shoulder before shifting up to stand. 

"Come on, time to show these heathens how to camp proper." Becca said with a grin and Nicole blinked owlishly. Becca only chuckled softly, "You think I'd leave our Night One Cooler in the Jeep?" Nicole made a sound of pure, raw delight that had the whole camp looking at her as she and Becca made way towards the bag.

\- - - 

Becca was laying out their sleeping bags, forgoing the tent for now while Nic was sorting through their supplies. Glancing over at the sound of triumph as the bag of mallows was held up like some golden chalice. Nicole even went so far to make that Legend of Zelda sound when you found an item. Becca snatched the bag away.

"Go make us a pair of skewers." Waiting until Nicole was distracted before opening the bag and claiming the first mallow. Only to have a very curious looking company of dwarves and one hobbit eyeing the bag. They had two of them so she grinned and took pity. "Alright, you each get one raw to make sure you like it. They taste better burnt to a crisp."

"They do not! You have to get them golden. Only crazy viking giants like them burnt." Said as Nicole came back with two long sticks with pointy ends. Both had two prongs at the end, for double mallow burning action. Becca made a sound of approval and took a few mallows and speared two before handing one over to Dwalin with a wink.

She snuck another for eating before sitting in front of the fire and holding them over it. Bilbo made a pleased sound as he ate his and Dwalin hesitated only a moment longer before putting the soft white pillow in his mouth. Becca laughed at the look of just...she had no idea what to name it. He seemed to like the flavor, but was weirded out by the texture.

She took out the box of graham crackers and one of many chocolate bars and began to work. When her mallows were burnt black, she lifted them from the flame and blew them out before sandwiching them in the s'more. 

It didn't take long before s'mores were a hit. Fili and Kili were quietly discussing the merits of burning mallows as missile weapons, to Becca's delight and Nicole's horror. Thorin was looking at Nicole who had managed to get chocolate on her lips and chin and the big woman grinned at where his eyes were glued. 

Dwalin had laid claim to one of the boxes of graham crackers and was giving his very best glower to anyone trying for them. It was surprisingly effective.

Content to just snack on mallows and leave the s'mores fixings to everyone else. Becca contemplated everything that had happened thus far. She was still a bit sore from the wreck, but bruises faded quickly. Her newest bruises and soreness from...other activities. Glancing at Nicole who was feeding her pony a mallow with delight and grumbled. 

At least Nic had gone horseback riding before, Becca was not comfortable around horses but realized it was better than walking. Not only that, but she didn't want to slow anyone down and had never been afraid to face her insecurities head on. Pulled out of her thoughts by Dwalin sitting on the log beside her. She looked at the scarred warrior and smiled fondly. 

"So, what's et like havin' a friend who sees what's comin'?" He looked at her with a curious expression, chewing on a bit of graham and Becca grinned softly.

"Not nearly as exciting as you think. Nic is...I don't know. We've been friends since we were girls. She knows more than anyone I've ever met but she's never lorded it over anyone." Becca said with a warm smile as said person in question was being swarmed by ponies and two very interested horses. 

Snicker and about to rise to rescue her friend from being trampled when a hand fell on her shoulder to stop her. She looked over at Dwalin who nodded his head to Nicole's aid quickly coming to her rescue. Thorin made his way over and moved Nicole behind him, making a wall between her and the animals that the ponies understood they shouldn't try for.

Becca watched as the ponies returned to their grazing and Thorin turned to regard Nic, who was looking rather sheepish just then. Becca chuckled and glanced to a grinning Dwalin. "He's going to put me out of a job."

\- - -

Morning came and went and Nic and Becca had pulled out their rain gear. Nothing fancy, just one of those tarp gray/green poncho deals you can buy at Old Navy for like three dollars. They endured a bit of riffing from the Company until the rain really started to fall. 

Nicole had decided to ride with Bilbo and was sharing her parka best she could. It helped that they were way too large and both Nicole and Bilbo were both so small. Nicole sat in front, as she was the better rider and Bec could hear her giving the small Hobbit tips on how to ride. Even taking some mental notes for her own self. 

Of course, Becca could see that this only caused their leader to scowl even deeper than usual, though Nic was clearly oblivious to the fact. As was Bilbo.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf! Can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori, who looked perfectly miserable as his braids became more and more bedraggled even under his hood, called out. 

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done!" Gandalf huffed from ahead of the line. Muddy paths forcing them into single file. "If you wish to change the weather of the world you should find yourself another wizard."

"Are there any?" Bilbo piped up from behind Nicole.

"What?" Gandalf, who was just as soaked through as the rest of them, asked a bit testily.

"Other wizards?"

Gandalf seemed to warm at the honest curiosity of Bilbo. "There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards...do you know I've quite forgotten their names?"

"Alatar and Pallandro." Nicole offered helpfully and glanced up as Gandalf glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Quite right, my dear. Quite right." 

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo seemed determined for this bit of lore.

"Well, that would be Radagast the Brown." 

"Is he a great wizard? Or is he...more like you?" Becca snorted with laughter and Nicole was coughing gently to hide her own. A few snickers sounding behind them anonymously.

Gandalf huffed gently. "I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East. And a good thing too. For always evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

They rode the rest of the way easily enough. With Bofur and Ori asking Becca for a translation of her song from the other night. She was happy to comply and to repeat some of the lyrics when Ori wasn't sure if he'd heard it correctly.

They came up to a small run down house, and with the sun beginning it's decline Thorin pulled up his pony to face his Company.

"We camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them." Nicole watched Gandalf dismount and step off into the small house. 

"Oin, Gloin." 

"Aye?"

"Get a fire going."

"Right you are." Gloin said as he put a hand on his Oin's shoulder and gestured in Iglishmek as they set to it. Thorin was already in the house by then. Becca dismounted and handed off the reins to a grinning Kili.

"Will you be singing us another song, Bec?" He asked and was about to put on his best 'ask for something' face but it died at the woman's hard expression.

"Not tonight. This isn't the place for songs." She said as she walked up to Nicole and both offered to collect firewood for Gloin who nodded at the offer. Leaving a rather confused and despondent looking Kili in their wake. Both stepped away from the camp to fill their arms with appropriate tinder.

"Bilbo will be asked to take FIli and Kili their dinner and that's when they see the fire in the distance. Bilbo gets caught and Fili should come back here to get the Company and rush in for a battle. They get caught and spitted and...well, you know the rest. Gandalf returns in time to break the stone and flood the camp with light and they turn to stone." Nicole said nearly in all one breath.

Becca could see her friend was afraid. "Can we help stall the trolls?" Nicole glanced up and considered before shaking her head.

"No, it's important that Bilbo finds some of his courage here. The story is called The Hobbit for a reason. He's the only one who can stall the dragon and he has to have some courage to deal with Gollum. If we step in I'm afraid he won't be ready when he needs to be." 

Nicole groaned. "I forgot about the fucking goblins. Not to menti...hey. I have my climbing gear still. Good, that will make the whole...Misty Mountains thing easier. I was worried about that." She said as they headed back with their arms full. 

"Speaking of, what were you thinking bringing all that stuff? I'm allergic to rock climbing, remember? Oh hey, there's Gandalf." Just in time to see Gandalf storming off.

"Seer!" Thorin called out and gestured her forward. Nicole quickly handed over her collection to Gloin and went after Thorin. Becca watched a moment before handing off her armful as well. "C'mon, lassie. Time ta teach ye a bit bout them axes ye've go'." Dwalin offered her and she smirked after the bald dwarf. 

"Sure you just don't want a rematch you can actually win?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really can't tell you guys in a way heartfelt enough what all the feedback and kudos mean to me. It warms what remains of my heart utterly to see a kudos or a new comment. If I could smoosh all of your faces with love, I would. 
> 
> -smooshes all of your faces-


	7. Calcification in Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, trolls.

Nicole hesitated before stepping into the dilapidated home, looking around at the falling structure before looking to Thorin who was sitting on a crate. In his hands was the map and he looked up at her for a long, searching moment. She was caught by that look as it seemed such a wrong expression on him. Strangely open and while she didn't think she could ever term the word 'vulnerable' to Thorin Oakenshield - it was a close thing.

"What do you See for us, then?" He sounded almost defeated and it tugged at Nic's heart to see him like this. 

"I...need something more specific than that." She stepped forward until she was beside him and he held the map up to her. She took it reverently, eyes moving over the familiar piece of parchment before unfolding it carefully.

"My father gave this to Gandalf along with the key. Can...can you see him? Thrain?" Nicole's breath caught in her throat as she kept her eyes on the map. She hadn't expected him to ask her about his father. She expected him to ask the outcome of their journey, would they make it to Erebor, anything but this.

"Somethings are easier not knowing, Thorin." She watched as his eyes closed and the vulnerable look left his face for the hardened expression of the King to fall in place. 

"Tell me."

Nicole only hesitated for a few moments under that readied gaze. He was strong enough, she knew, and had a right to know. 

"Did he ever go to Ered Luin?" She looked at him for a moment and when he shook his head. Nicole nodded her head in response. "You were right. He did not fall in Khazad Dum, he was taken. Enfolded into shadow and...his fate was...is...a wretched thing. His mind is lost, leaving only a shell that can barely be called a shadow of his former self. Broken in every way. His fate is not long in this world, but, before the end he will remember you. You, Dis and Frerin. The end is...quick." His expression remained stoic, but she could see conflict in his eyes. Sadness, anger, betrayal and more too quick for her to recognize before he nodded his head.

"And what of this map? Can you read it?" His voice had a barely noticeable tremble to it. However, she noticed. Nicole knelt and took up Thorin's hand. He watched her, but didn't draw away as he normally would have.

"There is nothing you could have done, Thorin. Even if you had scoured all of Arda, you would not have found him. Darkness took him and hid him from this world. A darkness few in Arda can pierce." Thorin's brows knit at her words and he looked off, eyes scanning over the Company gathering in the dusk. 

Taking a slow breath and trying not to consider the next steps. "If I go to him now...would his fate be changed?"

Nicole considered for a moment, trying not to dwell on the calloused hand now covering her own. Warm despite the chill in the air. The Necromancer would not let such a prize be freed from his grasp, even weak as he currently was. "No. Though I fear yours would." Her words were softly spoken, but he heard them all the same.

"As for the map?" His gaze returned to her. "I can read it, yes. I know every inch of this map by heart." She smiled at the thing as if she were touching a treasure, which she was. "However, it will be read for you within the week regardless of what I say. It must be read in this way or the riddle it reveals will never be answered." Reluctantly, she reclaimed her hand in order to fold the map and used it to replace where her hand had been. That wasn't entirely true, but some things had to happen.

"So, the wizard is right. We go to that cursed Valley." Thorin said darkly and Nicole merely smiled brightly at him.

"Elrond is not Thranduil. In fact, they have a long standing dislike of each other. Let's face it, no one likes Thranduil." She winked at him and he just shook his head and stood himself. Tucking the map back to it's place. "If it helps, you and your Company will shock the elves to their pointed ears without much effort." He let out a breath and nodded his head once.

"Still, we should camp here, as you ordered. I'm growing rather fond of Bombur's stews." While Nicole could feel the lingering of his eyes, she didn't see the softened features as he watched her head back into the fold of his Company.

Nor the smile on his face when she put a hand on Bombur's shoulder for balance as she leaned forward and sniffed at the big pot of stew he was working on. 

\- - - 

Becca picked herself off the ground for the...she'd lost count. "An' yer dead." 

She felt the axe tap the center of her back as she let out a huff. "No surprise, you've what...two hundred years of experience on me?" Straightening and stretching her back and shoulders with a groan. Her arms ached, but in a way she was well used to. She didn't know how long they'd been at training, but the sunlight was nearly completely gone and she glanced to Dwalin before sliding the axes into the cradle. 

There was a moment they just spent looking at one another, likely both of them imagining the number of things that could be done to the other but for the Company a few yards away. Becca just grinned as Dwalin pulled her flush against him. 

One hand on his shoulder and the other threading through the hair at his jaw and along the sides of his head. His own hand remained at the small of her back and the other tugged at the braids she wore before they met for a quick, but searing kiss. 

Dwalin growling low when she bit his lower lip as they pulled away from each other before both took a second to reorient themselves and headed back to the others before they lost the will to do so.

Becca's eyes landed on Bilbo walking away with two bowls in hand as Gloin piped up. "Aye, it's not a bad stew, Bombur. Ah've had worse."

It was all the invitation Nori needed. "Dori could've cooked it! Hahaha!" Elbowing sweet Ori who scowled as he was drawing. It was a fearsome thing and clearly inherited from Dori. Nori only gave a sheepish grin as an apology. 

"Hilarious." Dori muttered at those laughing as Becca fell in beside Nicole, literally, and dropped back into the grass on her back with a huff. 

"Here, you should eat." Nic said softly and made Bec sit up and take the bowl, her own empty beside her was taken by Gloin without complaint. Becca just nodded and tucked in quickly, eyes where Bilbo had gone. Now that she wasn't focused on axes, she couldn't help but be tense about what was coming.

Sure, the trolls always seemed helplessly stupid, but they could do an incredible amount of damage and while they knew the story for the Company...how much changed because they were there? 

Her and Nicole's quiet tension was not missed by the Company. "Seer, is something wrong?" Thorin was not a very subtle man, so he took the path of least resistance.

"Hmm?" Nicole looked up and Becca's spoon paused mid air. Glancing to Nicole before continuing to eat. "Oh, uhm, sort of." She looked down at her hands, suddenly feeling a bit nervous at the attention on her. It was Becca that came to her rescue.

"We just smelled something foul on the wind not long ago. Truly foul. Neither of us are certain if you have Jotnar here." Nicole nodded her head as Thorin looked between them.

"Jotnar?" Ori asked with quiet curiosity.

"Trolls." Nicole offered as the Company, who had fallen silent, all checked to make sure of their weapons close at hand. "I didn't want to say anything to alarm anyone, in case it was nothing. It was faint so it must have been a ways off."

"Aye, we've trolls, not this far South, though. North of us is the Ettenmoors." It was Ori who piped up and everyone seemed to relax at this knowledge. Of course, that relaxation was ruined when Fili came charging towards the camp. 

"Trolls! Kili and Bilbo are at their camp. They've taken the ponies!" Thorin glanced to the Seer even as he hefted Deathless into his hand. He signaled for everyone to arm up and stay quiet. Pausing at the two women. Becca already on her feet.

"Stay here. You, keep her here." He said to them. Becca only raised an eyebrow before nodding once. Just as quickly, they were left alone in the camp, listening to the fire crackling.

They looked at each other before looking at the woods where they'd gone. Nicole wrung her hands nervously, "This takes the night, so we follow just before dawn. At least to make sure that everything goes as it should." Becca just nodded and looked around at the supplies that they wouldn't be returning to. She quickly made her way to their own gear and began prioritizing from what she remembered. "Am I wrong or is this more movie than book?"

"No, you're right. I guess, I guess maybe there are two Middle Earths? I don't know, really. The closest thing I got to alternate dimensions was Dark Tower, Wheel of Time and a dash of Terry Pratchett. Nicole was on Becca's heels doing the same to her own pack and the others'. It took some time and Nicole was yawning by the time they were don. Becca just grinned when Nicole dozed off atop of one of the Company's packs.

"Where is everyone?" Nicole was startled awake and Becca stood and turned to look at Gandalf. Hours had passed and she'd let Nicole get some needed sleep while she sat sentry. She didn't mind and she knew that things wouldn't come to a head until dawn anyway.

"Trolls have the Company." Nic said as Becca shouldered as many bags as she could and moved into the forest. The sun was already casting lightened shades into the sky. She dropped the sacks when they could make out the fire. Gandalf was crouched and took in the scene. 

"Wait here."

He was already gone by the time Nicole thought to say something to him. Bilbo was being shouted at, likely for saying the trick to cooking dwarf was to skin them. Both girls, now free of baggage, crept forward. 

Bombur was hefted up by one of the three. "Nice and crunchy!"

"Oh no-not that one! H-he's infected." Both troll and a terrified Bombur looked at him. 

"You what?"

"Yeah, he's got worms in his...tubes." It sounded more like a question and Nicole slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. Bombur was thrown back on the pile, which groaned at the impact. "In, in fact they all have. They're infested with parasites. It's a terrible business. I wouldn't risk it. I really wouldn't."

"Did he say we have parasites?"

"He did! We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" Becca face palmed at Kili's antics.

"What are ya talking about, laddie?" That was Oin again. A sharp silence suddenly descended. "I've got parasites as big as me arm."

"Mine are the biggest parasites. I've got huge parasites!"

Gloin not far after. "I've got nits!" Nicole was clutching onto Becca at this point and smothering herself to keep from laughing. The situation wasn't amusing but Kili nearly broke her and Gloin's addition was almost too much. Becca was grinning widely.

Others from the spit spoke up in agreeance. "What would you have us do then? Let 'em all go!?" 

"Well..." Bilbo looked like it was probably the better idea before he was poked with a massive finger. He nearly fell over, what with him having been tucked into one of the sacks along with everyone else.

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

"Ferret?"

"Fools?"

"The dawn will take you all!"

Gandalf's voice echoed in the small gully where the camp was situated as he crested the rise atop a massive rock.

"Who's that?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat him too?"

Gandalf lifted his staff and brought it down with a resounding crack before stepping to one side. The rock splitting and allowing for the light of dawn to flood the camp. The trolls let out varying sounds of pain as their skin began to calcify. Movements growing stiff and slow before finally falling still as the stone they'd become.

Silence descended before cheers and relieved laughter sounded and Becca stood. Pushing Nic forward as they quickly set about releasing the dwarves.

Becca walked up to the spit and the dwarves currently closest to the fire were quick to call for aid as she kicked dirt into the fire to bring it down some.

She gave a rather sinister grin as she hefted her axe and brought it down along the main rope. There was a moment where each dwarf on the spit just watched before the rope began going slack and unwinding itself from the released tension rapidly. They all scrambled to not fall directly in the fire. 

"Becca!"

"What? It's the quickest way to get them all down. Do not look at me like that!" Becca jerked the axe free from the log that the dwarves had been tied to before she was suddenly pulled to one side and down.

Her body tensing up quickly as she grabbed hold of broad shoulders in preparation to throw as well as hold her own balance only to find a pair of lips descending on hers. Everyone stopped exactly where they were. Some in the midst of picking up their weapons and clothes, others half in and out of sacks. The sound of a sword being dropped seemed cacophonous in the silence, cluttering back into the pile it'd been lifted from.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as she let him take her weight as she kissed him back for all she was worth.

Dwalin righted the woman before nodding once and walking back over to the pile and picking up his hammer and axes. Becca just stood there with a grin on her face. 

"Pay up!" Nori crowed to his older brother who scowled fiercely at him. "You will wait until I have bloody pants back on before ordering money from me!" Was all but bellowed back. Laughter broke free and movement restored to everyone but Becca who looked over to her friend.

Her friend who was wearing a smile so bright it may have well turned any other trolls to stone. "Oh, shut up."

"I didn't say anything!"

"You were fucking thinking it!" Becca groused, but with no heat to her words as she blushed and went about her business of dragging the packs into the troll camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this was so long in updating. I hope you enjoy! Though, I will say that the girls won't always be at the center of an event. I've always felt odd about seeing 'others' take up some of Bilbo's lines and acts and Nicole is determined that the littlest of the Company will have his heroism.
> 
> Of course, they won't always be able to be free of the dangers.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are utterly adored! 
> 
> Remember, not betad.


	8. Rabbits and RUin

Thorin strode forward, having finally replaced his clothing and armor as well as his coat. Approaching Gandalf as the wizard maneuvered through the stone trolls. "Where did you go to, if I may ask?"

Gandalf regarded him for a moment. "To look ahead."

"What brought you back?"

Gandalf had a smile playing at his features. "Looking behind." Thorin, expecting such a response only smiled and nodded his head in acceptance and thanks. "Nasty business. Still, they're all in one piece."

"No thanks to your burglar." Thorin said with a wry tone. Gandalf only squared slightly, to his credit.

"He had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that." Thorin merely nodded his head. Gandalf was right, though Thorin was none too pleased with the Hobbit's idea of 'playing for time'. Skinning them? That was the best he could come up with?

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors." Gandalf eyes on the northern cliffs that seemed far closer than they actually were.

"Since when do Mountain Trolls venture this far south?" Thorin let his own eyes move back over the Company that were still collecting themselves. His eyes seeking a familiar dark tail of hair and the helpless laughter that came from her as Kili was trying to hop after Fili to get his bow as no one had let him out of the sack yet. He only grinned at his nephew's antics.

"Ooh, not for an age." His eyes drawn back up to Gandalf who was shaking his head. Gandalf suddenly looked pensive. "Not since a darker power ruled these lands."

Thorin's expression grew hard as he was reminded of the Seer's earlier words. -Darkness took him and hid him from this world. A darkness few in Arda can pierce.- Was this the same darkness? "They could not have moved in daylight."

Pulled out of his shadowed musing at that revelation, Thorin gave pause as he considered Gandalf's words. "There must be a cave nearby." Allowing himself to be distracted as he ordered the Company forward and to search for a cave.

\- - - 

"Oh, now that is foul." Nicole had a cloth held up and over her face and Becca was gagging with her hands on her knees as if to try to keep from wretching outright. "I'm not going in there." Becca only nodded as she spat into the grass before straightening with her nose tucked into the crook of her elbow.

Nicole walked up to Becca and leaned into her friend. Becca merely grinned and leaned down to whisper. "And I thought Bree was bad."

"We get a bath today." Nicole faked a swoon and was caught up by her larger friend who rolled her eyes. 

"Gods, I'm looking forward to that. And a bed. I only got the floor at Bilbo's." Becca hefted her friend up with one arm clung across her midsection.

Nicole only kicked her feet as if she were sitting on some ledge and snickered softly. It wasn't long before those of the Company that braved the stinky cave came back out. Breathing far more deeply the fresh air.

Nicole shifted and Becca let her go. Walking towards Thorin with a smile on her face. "Can I see it?" Thorin looked at her for a moment before nodding his head once and holding the web covered and sheathed sword to her. 

Nicole just sighed and looked at Orcrist. Her fingers only hovering before she smiled up at Thorin. "I'm going to steal a bit of thunder here, don't tell anyone. This is Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver. A blade made famous and feared during the Goblin Wars of the First Age. The hilt here is a dragon fang, if memory serves." Thorin regarded her for a moment.

"This is why you did not tell us of the trolls? We were meant to find the cave and these weapons?" Nic only smiled and nodded her head once, proud that Thorin was quick enough to understand.

The sound of birds taking flight had his head snapping up and he unsheathed the sword and stepped around her. "Somethings coming!"

His shouted warning had everyone arming themselves and taking a solid position before a sled drawn by massive rabbits leapt into the clearing. "Thieves! Fire! Murder!" Nicole's eyes wide as the rabbits were as big as dogs! One of them just a few feet from her sniffed curiously.

"Radagast. It's Radagast the Brown. Well..." Gandalf sheathed Glamdring and stepped forward. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong." The dwarves looked on with mixed parts curiosity, disgust and disbelief. Nicole was petting one of the rabbits and making a cooing sound and Becca was trying hard not to laugh at the antics. 

"Nicole." Her voice laced with a chuckle and a warning edge.

"Yes...?" Gandalf glanced from the two back to Radagast. Whose finger dropped as he looked away for a moment. Then back up before it fell again.

"Just give me a minute." Radagast paused before looking up and away a bit flustered. "Oh! I had a thought and now I've lost it. It was right...it was right there! On the tip of my tongue!" He seemed to still and consider something. "Oh! ith noth a thoughth ath all. Ith a thilly ol..." His tongue sticking out as Gandalf reached up and took something away from him. "Stick insect."

The two wizards moved off and Nicole was basically swarming with rabbits all seeking attention from her. Her giggles softening a few features and Becca nudged her with a foot. She looked up and slowly stood with a few more pats and a whisper of a blessing of speed for the chase to come. Ears up as they looked at her before they fell eerily still.

Becca looked over to Dwalin and Thorin and gestured two fingers towards her eyes before pointing to the ridge, moving Nicole well behind her as she slid the massive shield off her back and secured the strapping around her left arm. 

The axe came free as Thorin said something in a gutteral language and everyone in the Company armed up. Bilbo looking around before Nicole grabbed him and pulled him close.

"Stay with me, Bilbo." She whispered to him as Becca rolled her neck, causing a loud cracking noise to sound before stretching her shoulders out. There was a lowing sound, wolf like but not quite. 

"Was that a wolf? Are there- are there wolves out there?" Bilbo peeked around Becca to look around. Not quite brave enough to not be hidden by the Seer.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." Bofur offered as Becca turned and looked to Gloin at her left. 

She felt her heart thumping as adrenaline began to surge, eyes looking up the rock left to the ridge she'd pointed the others to just as the warg breached the rise. A low snarl as it charged forward and Becca let out a bellow in answer. 

She remembered the laughter of the girls she grew up with. The jeers of the boys she grew up with. As she trained and worked and declared herself a Viking Shield Maiden in her youth. They mocked her for her training until she was able to silence that mockery with her fists and worse. Becca grew up fighting and looked down on for her strange beliefs. 

All save for one girl who said that it was awesome that she did what she did. She may not be an expert like some of the dwarves behind her, but Rebecca was far from some fumbling thug.

She met the warg head on and wedged the shield under snapping jaws and heaved forward. Muscles in her back, shoulders and arms flaring as she pushed up with a roar and brought the axe up with an underhanded swing and sunk the blade into the soft belly of the warg that was now exposed before she shifted herself right and ripped the axe free. It fell in a heap in front of Gloin and moved to rise but for his axe embedding in it's skull with a squelch. 

Becca switched the axe to her left hand and prayed the straps of the shield stayed firm as she grabbed onto Nic and swung her friend away from the warg already being dispatched between Kili and Dwalin. 

"Warg scouts. Which means an Orc pack is not far behind."

"Orc pack!?" Bilbo trailed after Nicole who was looking at the two dead wargs with wide eyes.

"Bec, I'm afraid." The words were soft as Gandalf and Thorin argued.

"I am too, Nic. Remember, breath in through your nose and out your mouth and I don't care how bad your legs start to burn, you keep running. If it gets too bad, you tell me and I'll carry you." She said quickly as she could hear the howling. "If anything happens, you stay next to Thorin or Dwalin." 

Nicole's eyes were wide as she looked up at Becca who only smiled. "Don't make me quote 13th Warrior. I need to save my breath." Winking and trying to ignore the watery green eyes of her friend as she looked to Dwalin who was eyeing her even as the Company shouldered packs. They shared a nod.

\- - - 

Becca pressed her back against the rock as she winced and ignored the stitch in her side. God but she hated running. Deep breaths heaved in and out as that stupid brown asshole ran the wargs around and herded the dwarves at the same time. She far preferred watching this scene in the movies than running alongside it. Just point her in the direction of that elven city and be done with it.

"I hate that prick and his rabbits right now." Said in a huff as Dwalin glanced at her and smirked. They hadn't even gotten to the hard running. Nicole clutched onto Becca's free arm that still kept a grip on her friend's wrist. Everyone was winded but they couldn't stop.

By the time they got to the next outcropping of rock, Thorin held up a hand for silence and Becca closed her eyes and forced her breathing slower. The muscles in her legs twitching as she heard the scrape of claws on rocks above beneath the snarling of the warg. Kili stepped out, arrow nocked and loosed two quick arrows that brought both beast and orc down. 

Dwalin and Bifur and Thorin did the rest. Just not quietly.

Becca's eyes closed as she gripped Nicole's wrist gently and smiled to her friend who looked like pure determination. "Move! RUN!"

No one needed to be told twice. 

Becca crouched and heaved Nic up and over her shoulders in a fireman's carry. Who sounded out a cry of alarm and protest before Becca began to run. Jaws clenched tight as she pushed past the pain burning up her calves and thighs and the agony in her side. 

It felt like they had been running for hours when Becca saw Thorin stop his own charge. She looked past him to see that they'd been cut off. Becca dropped to her knees and Nicole scrambled off her friend's shoulders and spun as if to scold her.

"There's more coming!"

"Kili! Shoot them!"

"We're surrounded!"

"Where's Gandalf?"

"He's abandoned us!"

Becca pushed herself back to her feet and grabbed the axe from her left hand and turned before backing up into the protective formation the Company was falling into. 

"This way, you fools!"

"Nic, go! NOW!" Becca eyed the approaching wargs with a snarl of her own. "Come on you shit eating fuckers!" She slammed the back of the axe into the surface of the shield twice before two wargs charged in. 

"Lass!" 

"Kili!"

She slammed the shield into the face of one warg and felt fire bark from her shoulder as it grabbed the shield in it's teeth and jerked hard. The other was quicker. The axe hit home but skidded down the warg's shoulder blade, carving flesh and fur in it's wake. It's jaws closing down around her forearm and through the leather vambrace.

She let out a cry of pain before she saw a hammer fall and all but shatter the warg's back and dropped it to the ground dead. An arrow bloomed from the warg at her shield's head and she glanced to Kili who had already turned and was running. 

Dwalin grabbed her shoulder and Becca's vision narrowed dangerously before both ran for the rocks that dwarves were disappearing into. He all but shoved her into the crevice before dropping after her. Thorin the last to drop as Becca rolled and was slammed into by a small figure.

Nicole latched onto her like a lamprey and Becca only winced and wrapped her right arm around her friend. "I'm alright." She said with a gusty breath. Eyes closed as she focused on breathing and holding onto her friend.

Just like that, everything became so very real. 

Her eyes opened as she heard the horn and did her best to shuffle her and Nic, who was shaking, away from the mouth of the cave slide. Just as an Orc fell in. Dead, but checked none the less.

Thorin pulled the broken arrow from it's throat. "Elves." He all but spat as he tossed the arrow aside. He looked to the two women before he heard Dwalin.

"I cannae see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?"

"We follow it, a course!" Bofur said as the Company began picked themselves up to do just that.

"Thorin, take her." Becca said with a huff and Nicole just tightened her arms. "Nic, let go of me. Oin has to reset my shoulder." She glanced to the old dwarf that was already approaching with a nod. Nicole let go, but stared with worried eyes as Thorin ushered her down the path.

Becca turned her head as Oin took hold of her bicep and gently placed his other hand on her shoulder. A sick popping sound and the breath was torn from her as she saw stars. Gasping and wincing as her shoulder began to throb and shudder at the abuse.

Adrenaline was quickly bleeding from her system and just everything fucking hurt. Oin worked quick and tossed the ruined vambrace to one side before quickly wrapping her arm. "Needin' t'take a closer look when we can. Dun want et infectin'." She nodded her head. Accepting his help to stand as she moved after the others.

Gandalf and Bilbo behind her and Kili and Fili in front. Oin in front of her when the path became too narrow. It seemed both parts forever and all too soon when she heard Dwalin. "There's light ahead."

And then the sheer rock walls parted and revealed the Hidden Valley of Imladris. Becca let out a breath and forced a smile when her 'lamprey' was back. Becca was all but pushed to sit and did so willingly as Nicole tore through one of the bags and grabbed the first aid kit and got to work. 

Becca let her head rest against a rock and let Nic work. She knew that set of jaw and gleam to her friend's eye. She'd had the same damn look after Becca would come out of a rugby match or a fight. A sort of quiet anger that Becca took willingly as it stood as proof how much Nic cared.

That was, until Nic upended the rubbing alcohol onto her arm. "MOTHER FUCKER!" White foam burned like nothing else could as it hit the open puncture wounds left by the warg. It would chew through whatever hell infested the beast's mouth and Becca's teeth popped she grit them so hard. Feet scraping along the rocky ground as if she were trying to crawl away from the pain in her arm.

"That fucking hurts!" Becca swallowed back the rest of the swearing as she saw tears sliding down Nic's cheeks and just grabbed her friend and made Nic help her stand. "Thanks, short stop." Kissing her head and ignoring the sizzling hell her arm had become while Nic wrapped it again. 

Oh, they missed the conversation about going to Rivendell. The dwarves were beginning to go. Dwalin put a hand on her good shoulder and turned her and Becca towards the... "This path sucks." She looked down the length of it and did not look impressed. Nicole stayed tucked into her side as the wound their way down towards the bridge.

Crossing was...interesting. Nicole wanted to peer over the edge and Becca was determined to ignore the plummet. Yes, she loved rock climbing. Rock climbing came with cams and slings and rope and all sorts of gear that prevented you from falling to your death. This bridge had a tenuous hope that you didn't get dizzy.

Once they stepped onto the pavilion, Becca let go of a breath she'd been holding and looked around. It was certainly pretty and peaceful and went a long way to make her feel relaxed. Still, she was in pain. Though, it was a hard fought battle between that and amusement as Bilbo and Nicole all but spun in place. 

Of course, Nicole's concern won over her awe as she flew up the steps after a twirl to look around despite the warning shout from the Company to stay close. Somehow, Nicole had gotten hold of an elf (Becca couldn't remember his name) and was nearly dragging the poor thing along. Bifur said something in Khuzdul and the Company fell into chuckles and Dori looked offended.

The elf stopped and turned to say something to the two guards that stood at the top of the steps before descending. One of the guards turned and walked off. "Ah, Lindir." Hah! That was his name! Becca eyed an elf trailing behind the guard that had disappeared a moment or two ago.

They were beautiful, but they didn't seem all that aware of the goings on around them. Becca found herself reminded of those high paid CEO types that just drifted through life without really bothering to notice anything. "There was a call for healers?" The female asked in a breathless kind of voice.

Nic had returned to her side and was already working on ushering Becca with the healer and trailing after. Trying not to be distracted by the beautiful city around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has decided it wants to kick me in the ribs while I'm down, hence this taking so long to upload. Quickly catching up to where I am at present, which is daunting. 
> 
> This is, as ever, unbeta'd. I do try my best to write well, but I don't always end up doing so. 
> 
> Truthfully, kudos and kind comments keep everything moving along and me getting just as excited to see reactions to my chapters as some of you are to read them! They warm my jaded little heart. <3


	9. Chapter 9

I apologize that this isn't a chapter, rather just a note from me.

I'll be taking a bit of a break from this. Writing it has only made it entirely too clear that there are so very few jcink/proboard sites set in the Hobbit for role play. I've never quite understood why. So, I've decided to start working on the coding for one and such things tend to take a bit of time. 

I'll only be gone for about a week or so here and will be putting up the next chapter soon, I promise. 

Thank you all for sticking with me on this! 

Love,

Feathered Stag

ps: anyone interested in the site is free to contact me on Discord: FeatheredStag #6971. Or hell, just to chat. <3


End file.
